Sisters
by Awesome one
Summary: Sisters Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez dont seem ideal and tend to stick to themself...until the two perfect Fabray sisters, Quinn and Britney, hit the scene and change everything. Rachel and Santana find a little more than love within the Fabray house. AU. Mostly Faberry but has a healthy dose of Brittana for good measure.
1. Lima Heights

They were absolutely nothing alike in any way except that they adored one another. One tended to show her adoration to the other without even pause while the other liked to hide how she felt behind a mask of indifference. They weren't blood sisters but surely sisters by heart and, legally, through paperwork. Most assumed they had been adopted by the Berry's at the same time but only the Berry's knew the truth.

It had started when Rachel was in 4rd grade. For reasons long forgotten now neither one of Rachel's fathers had come to pick her up from school that day. Hiram would say that it was Leroy's day and that's why he had worked a late shift, assuming his husband would get their daughter. Leroy however would say Hiram had merely forgotten it was his day and that was why Leroy didn't show up that day. Whatever the actual reason was didn't matter seeing as little Rachel, clutching her lunch pale to her chest and watching the road for one of the two of her parent figures to come for her, was still there alone. An hour had passed before Rachel finally realized that no one was coming to retrieve her. Lima Elementary School had only been a few blocks over from what was labeled as Lima Heights. Little Rachel was far to young to comprehend what kind of place Lima Heights was so when she decided to walk home she didn't even think taking a short cut through that part of town would be any less dangerous than the long way.

Meanwhile while Rachel was trekking through the most dangerous part of Lima like a shoulder on a mission, Hiram Berry was just coming home from the hospital expecting his husband and daughter to already be home waiting for him. With the absence of both and the missing smell of what should have been dinner waiting it didn't take long for Hiram to realize the huge mistake they had made. Immediately he was dialing his husbands phone number while racing back out the door in his scrubs, not even bothering to slip on the shoes he had previously kicked off. Buzzing down the roads of Lima at double the speed he legally should have been Hiram was berating his husband for forgetting their daughter while also managing to avoid police and red lights. It wasn't until he came to a screeching halt in front of the school did he break down into tears seeing that his daughter was no where to be found.

Hiram couldn't find her because at the time he was at the school, Rachel was walking down the streets of Lima Heights taking in the different dark eyes calculating her as she went. Even as a toddler Rachel Berry could decipher that the men watching her were not good men like her fathers and that, should she go anywhere near them, bad things would happen to her. Things her innocent young mind couldn't even fathom. Pink booties continued to step faithfully against the cracked sidewalk all the while her courageous heart felt its first tremors of fear. Soon it wasn't just men watching her go by, there were woman with bottles in their hands zeroing in on her from their porches, scraggly looking children peeping at her through chain link fences, even dogs with heads larger than her own would growl low in their throats as she passed. One in particular with a notched ear had lunged at her only to be held back on the chain tied around it's throat. Rachel's piercing scream had filled the air for a short moment then the sounds of her booties thudding as she ran followed closely after. The toddler hadn't stopped running until her young body nearly failed from exhaustion. Metal hit pavement when her lunchbox fell from her hand so that she could grasp her aching throat, trying in desperation to suck in the air her burning lungs craved. Finally after what felt like for ever the burning in her muscles and throat resided and she felt she could move again however in her absence of mind while she recovered she had failed to notice the group of adolescents had formed a semi-circle around her. Hungry for blood and what prizes the rich looking girl may hold they closed in and gave Rachel her first real taste of the pain this life had to offer. Fist flew from all directions like a flurry of blinding rain, splashing against her fragile rib cage and soft face. The tiny, trembling body fell to the ground almost instantaneously. The pre-teens were filled with an insatiable fire fueled by the hatred of their crummy life that burned through the fists and kicks thrown at the girl. Muddied shoes continued to strike Rachel, hands bearing no mercy wouldn't end as they contacted roughly all along her spine and the back of her head. Bitter warm liquid had begun to fill Rachel's mouth threatening to choke her less she spit the red stuff onto the ground her head continued to slam against with each punch thrown at her. Rachel didn't know things of such hared where she came from, growing up in a house full to the brim with nothing but overflowing love. This felt like a punishment, something in another world that she didn't understand and probably never would have unless it had happened to her like it was now. Pain blossomed under every hit, leaving behind a little bit of the fire to burn deeply within her bruising muscles and bleed from the cuts being given to her. For a few moments Rachel felt like this pain would become her life, that there was simply no escape and she would die here without even getting the chance to say goodbye to her fathers. Dreams of stardom, Broadway, singing for a living would die on that bloodied sidewalk with her. Neither of them even given a chance.

But then the beating stopped. Voices were raised all around her but above them all was a virulent girl, screaming out words Rachel had never heard nor did she understand. Others using that same langue countered against the girls voice but were silenced when Rachel heard a sickening crunch. That was the moment little Rachel chose to lift her bloodied chin. Standing above Rachel, legs parted shoulder width apart and tiny fist clenched tightly at her sides, was a girl about Rachel's age and size. Small though this girl was her presence was far more daunting than any of those teenage boys had been and the way they backed away from her, they felt it. One boy, the biggest one, was bent over clutching his nose and howling in pain. Blood seeped through his fingers clasped loosely against his face signaling an injury. Rachel looked from him to the girls hand, noticing her bloodied torn knuckles. Connecting the dots slowly through her pain fogged mind Rachel realized not only had this girl stepped up to save Rachel just before death consumed her but the girl had punched a boy twice her size right in the nose, snapping the thing. Once more the girl shouted at them and threw a few obscene hand gestures their way until they scurried off. Rachel's savior waited until they were dots on the horizon to lean down and asses the damage done to Rachel. Pristine denim jeans were tattered from being scraped against concrete, the little hoodie Rachel had been wearing was stained with blood and mud, and the girl herself looked to be so close to fading into unconsciousness. The dark haired, dark eyes angel had clacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth once then proceeded to haul Rachel gently over her shoulder until Rachel found herself in an alleyway.

A brief moment passed when the girl had set Rachel down on a bare mattress strewn in the alleyway that Rachel felt she may be beat again by another stranger but that never came to be. Far from it actually. Heavy lids bedizened with physical exhaustion threatened to fall shut over Rachel's bleary eyes when she watche dher savior bustle about, collecting things out of or behind trash cans. A scratchy blanket was thrown down beside Rachel, strips of cloth the girl uses to sop up some of the blood leaking from cuts littered across Rachel's flesh, what looked like a nightstick police officers were prone to carry, a change of clothes though far from clean, and a colorfully stained pillowcase stuffed with god knows what as a makeshift pillow. Little Rachel didn't understand that the reason the other girl had these things hidden and at hand was because the ally they were in was actually the girls home. An orphan whom had been surviving thus far off her fast five fingers and cunning, fear inspiring, brutal way of thinking. At the time Rachel just thought she had been lucky enough for this mystery girl to come into her life.

They spoke, rather, Rachel slurred (neither of them knew Rachel's skull had banged that sidewalk enough times to sustain a small concussion) and the other girl spoke in low, harsh yet soft as possible clips. Little Rachel's brain was clouded over and just flat out refused to work for her-and she was so tired-but she had managed (barely) to retain the girls name. Santana Lopez. Santana, though Rachel kept calling her Tana as with her concussion that's all her heavy tongue could utter, took care of Rachel in that secluded part of Lima heights. There, blocked by red brick walls on three sides, they were hidden from the dangerous men and woman and greedy angry kids looking for bloodshed. Propping the pillow and blanket against the brick wall the mattress was shoved against, Santana had Rachel lean on it while she tried to get the blood soaked up that was continuously pouring from a deep laceration on the girls brow. To no end as the blood took hours to clot. Most of Rachel's wounds were superficial, all except the unknown concussion. Thankfully that day the girls two different respective deities were watching over them because Santana had kept Rachel awake. Had Santana let the battered brunette drift into the sleep she yearned for, the girl may have slipped into a coma or worst slipped into an early death.

Both girls had no knowledge of the police cruisers roaming the city looking for a missing Rachel Berry. Distraught over their missing child both fathers had called the police and filled their child as missing. Both men stayed at home speaking with an understanding female police officer who was questioning them while a man, new on the beat, had gotten the idea to search Lima Heights. By his reckoning he figured if the girl had decided to walk home, which they were all praying that's what had happened and not something much worst, that she may have traversed through the area. He found himself to be correct when he passed the ally both girls were huddled in. Darkness had closed in by the time he found them, the half moon barely giving off enough light to see his own steps so he had shone his mag light out for sight. A bright, round beam of light spotlighted Santana cradling a frail looking Rachel in her arms, cooing soft sentiments in hopes of appeasing the smaller brunettes pain. Santana had tried to run from the cop, her past experience telling her that he was there to harm them not help but she tried getting Rachel away too. The dead weight had slowed her and the police man caught up quickly giving him the chance to explain that he was only there to help Rachel get back home and, since Santana was there, he'd help her too. Though at the time he had no inclination that the young Latina had no home to go to. Yet.

An instant bond had formed between the two girls on the ride back to the police station. Santana clearly the older, tough protector and Rachel the innocent, protected. During the process of running to Rachel's aid and trying to help with her wounds a connection reached out from Santana long sense hardened heart and attached directly to Rachel's heart, linking the two. The Latina felt responsible for Rachel and the small diva felt an all encompassing need to have the Santana close by. In fact it was so strong that when the police officer glanced at them through his rear view mirror he had assumed because of the way Rachel was clinging to Santana's arm and Santana was whispering softly to her that they were sisters.

Pulling into the parking lot of the station he hurried out of the car so that he could open the back door and carry Rachel's beaten body into his work place. Attempted to carry Rachel that is. The moment his hands reached back to grasp the small girl Santana had snarled kicked at him, cursing at him in Spanish and telling him if he tried to _touch_ Rachel she'd kill him. Stupidly the man tried three more times to get Rachel out of that car only to give up entirely when Santana's sneaker clad foot had connected with his mouth. The Latina was very much like a protective guard dog protecting it's master, no one was going to get Rachel out of the back of that car. And try they did. Paramedics who wanted to check on Rachel's wounds attempted to coax the Latina to release her hold on Rachel only to have a volley of insults, slurs, and curses hurled at them. When words failed they tried with brute force. One male Paramedic opened the left door and grabbed at Santana's ankle to drag her from Rachel while the other Paramedic came in through the right side and pulled at Rachel's shoulders. Something like a snake uncoiling to strike was what could be used to describe how Santana reacted to that. Rachel had screamed when she noticed them trying to take Santana from her and Santana had growled fiercely in response. With practiced moves Santana landed a swift kick against the jaw of the man tugging at her ankle and, after he let go to cup his throbbing mandible, Santana turned to throw a flurry of speedy punches at the man pulling Rachel from her. Finally they reasoned to just leave the girls to their own devises inside the vehicle. With both doors closed they stood outside and waited for Hiram and Leroy's arrival so they could claim their daughter and do something about the hostile Latina guarding her. Surely, they reasoned, the parents of the girls could do something about this unorthodox situation.

And once the two near hysterical fathers showed up on scene, do something they did. Leroy had gently opened the door to the cruiser while his husband yelled furiously at both the policeman and the paramedics for just leaving his daughter in the back of the car. As they explained their reasons (the paramedics showing off their new bruises received form the surprisingly strong 7 year old) Leroy looked into the darkened back of the car to see his sobbing daughter wrapped up protectively in a strangers arms. Fire burned in that unknown girls eyes and her lips were drawn tight as if silently daring Leroy to try taking Rachel from her. He hadn't had to try because the moment Rachel lifted her eyes to see whom was going to attack them now her brain connected the image of her father with conscious thought and she lunged for his loving arms. He swept her from the cab, slammed the door shut, and began to walk away so he could gather his husband and drive their daughter to the ER. Yet the moment he stepped from the car towards the Berry's SUV Santana's eyes welled up with tears, panic tore apart her insides and she flew to the window so she could watch Rachel go. Rachel was the first person Santana had ever let into her lonely street ridden fight for survival. The brunette had filled a void for family and love in Santana's black heart. Once more something Santana loved was being tore from her and the Latina had no choice but to watch it go.

Rachel though had close to the same thoughts as her father packed her away. She had always wanted a sister and the moment she had needed one on those dark Lima streets when kicks and blows were smashed into her threatening to take her life, she had found one. Now her long lost sister was being stolen from her. And she did not want nor could she let that happen. So she did the only thing a young girl could do to gather the attention she needed. She screamed. She wailed, and pounded her tiny fists against her fathers broad shoulders and she kicked her feet even if it caused more pain to shoot through her body. Thrashed and yelped and hurt until Hiram had no choice but to set her down and find out the reason for Rachel's fighting him. The moment his daughters feet touched ground Rachel had raced back to the car, struggled to get the door open, and wrapped her arms around the Latina who had been crying for Rachel to come back. Without a word spoken Rachel's flabbergasted fathers watched as the Latina helped Rachel climb into the back of the Berry's SUV and, after throwing a final glare at the police officer and paramedics, climbed after Rachel.

Of course the adoption of Santana into the Berry family hadn't been exactly like that, that was how it came to be. Paper work, court proceedings, and a lot of arguments with Child Protective Services had proceeded but in the end the homeless girl had come to live with the Berry's. Santana had been the final piece missing to the puzzle that was a happy family for the Berry's and Santana was showered with love from a family she had dreamed about on cold nights in that dark ally. The bond formed between sisters that night hadn't diminished in the least, only growing stronger over the years they schooled together. Bully's had attacked Rachel only to leave scurrying away with their tails between their legs and hands covering their broken noses after Santana got a hold of them.

And that's how it came to be that Santana Lopez was Rachel Berry's seemingly estranged sister. On the outside it looked like an odd relationship seeing as the girls had nothing in common aside from their same tanned skin, shiny dark hair, brown eyes, and their equal amount of self adoration. No one saw the deep flowing connection between that held them together. No one noticed how Santana was Rachel's hero and no one, not even Rachel herself, noticed how desperately Santana needed Rachel to be her sister. No one bothered talking to them or trying to get to know them. Outside of the sisters huddle they had no one else aside from one another and they were fine with that. High school offered them no reprieve from their loneliness. They were friends with each other, did things together, worked together, spoke only to each other, and dated no one. Even if anyone should try to intrude on them, try to come between them, the sisters wouldn't have allowed. They simply would have turned their backs on them, ignored them, and driven home. Until finally, in their senior year of high school, Quinn Fabray and Brittney S. Pierce happened.

**Okay so I know it was brutal but-hey-I grew up in a place like what Lima Heights would be like. I know first hand what its like and I promise that if some cutesy little girl came waltzing into town something very much like what I wrote would happen minus the Santana saving her ass bit. **

**I'm off track. My point of this A/N was that I started this story on a whim because I couldn't sleep (insomnia sucks balls) and I was curious as to the people who would tune in. So if you read this, liked what you read, go ahead and click on that button below that says **_**Review **_**and go ahead, feel free, to leave me a detailed review. Please and thank you. I'll update faster for you if you do! =] hint hint. **


	2. Across the street

Normally Rachel didn't allow herself to sleep in even on the weekends. 6:30 am was an average the time for Rachel's alarm to start hollering at the brunette to get up and hop on her elliptical. That was the normal occurrence but not this Saturday morning. No. See the night before Rachel had practically stayed up all night helping Santana finish her Government project and once she fell asleep around 3 or so in the morning Santana had snuck in to unplug the diva's alarm so she could sleep in. Now nearly noon Rachel still had her sateen duvet hugged to her chin dreaming away with a complacent smile on her face.

Her sister however was perched in her window to get a good look at the new neighbors moving in across the street. The loud grumbling and beeps of the moving van had awoken the Latina early that bright morning alerting her of the commotion going on a story below her room. Thus far all Santana had seen were movers in red overalls lugging heavy and expensive looking furniture into the enormous home. They might as well have been carrying in stacks of money on dollies by the looks of everything. Whoever these people were, they were loaded. And not Berry men loaded who weren't exactly poor. No, these people were like celebrity rich. Velvet couches, gun cabinets made of ivory and cured oak wood, a crystal chandelier, marble statues, along with other various items were just bits of the costly items going into that home. Watching it had peeked Santana's curiosity because since Santana had been adopted into the Berry family years, and years ago she had not once seen a family live in that home across the street. It alone was worth more than every house on the block with it's wrought iron gate, roman style pillars holding up the considerably sized veranda, the fountain in the spacious front yard being hugged by all different kinds of exotic plants, gold door knocker, and the 6 car garage. The brunette sisters had once snuck through the fence to have a picnic in the back yard near the marble tiled pool. Maybe a super star was moving in next door. That was the only idea that made sense to Santana seeing as no other person she could fathom who lives in Lima could afford a home like that.

Santana was just about to give up on her spying when a bundle of brown fur zipped out of the doorway of the new neighbors home to race across the street towards the Berry house. Following it in a panic was a stunning blond with the longest legs Santana had seen. Looking past the legs at her exquisite physique that was nicely on display thanks to the teen-she had to be around Santana's age-only being dressed in a sports bra and the shortest spandex gym shorts ever created. Thanks to her hair being tied up Santana got a nice look at her worried filled blue eyes and tightly drawn lips. She was gorgeous and just Santana's type. Well she would be if the Latina ever actually indulged on her lesbian tendencies. She still wasn't ready for that. She barely had come to terms with herself let alone try to get herself a girlfriend. The only other person who even knew about Santana's struggle with her sexuality was, of course, Rachel. Still something about this girl made the cells in Santana's body buzz with energy turning her into a jumpy, shaky mess. From above Santana looked on at the girl pacing at the Berry's gate, unsure about hoping the fence where her cat was trotting around in Hiram's flowers or going up to the front door to ask for permission to reclaim her pet. Santana decided to save her the trouble.

Her nimble fingers wedged between the frame and the glass to pull her window open enough for her thin, agile body to slip through onto the slanted roof. Once her feet touched the slatted roofing of the porch below it Santana scaled to the edge and jumped the couple of feet down. Simple enough task for her seeing as she had snuck out of her room like that for many years when she needed to just get away. The Berry men were understanding of it after Santana explained that she sometimes needed to go back to Lima Heights just to look around and see how far she had come. To think about what would have happened if Rachel had showed up that day. Her memories always led her feet back to the alleyway she called home and she would sit there to mull over her beginning. Plus her two years spent on the Cheerio's squad didn't hurt her ability to jump from so far up without injury. A dull thud echoed from under her sock covered feet when they landed on the lush grass below. Early morning dew that had been hugging each individual blade now soaked into the Latina's black ankle socks. Leroy would not be happy about the stains this would cause on the carpet in the entry way. She wasn't to worried, he was just a big ol' softy at heart especially when it came to her.

Without a word or a glance at the startled blonde Santana made her way over to the rather large tabby cat sniffing at Rachel's gardening gloves (pink with glittery gold stars on the backs-the Diva had demanded them when she saw them) lying near the lilies. The cat didn't seem to notice Santana's approach or didn't care enough to take notice of the way the Latina was advancing slowly in a crouch hoping not to spook it. It's only dismay was the quieted mewl it let out when Santana closed her tans hands around it's shoulders to heft it into her arms. God damn was it a fat cat. Turning swiftly Santana made her way back to the happy faced owner and plopped that cat into her arms.

Yeah Santana felt pretty badass. This should totally give her those good Sumerian points Hiram was always talking about.

"Lord Tubbington! Oh my gosh, no more field trips! You could have got shot!" The blonde girls pointed an accusing finger at her bored looking cat then smiled brilliantly when she picked her head up and reached out to place a soft hand on Santana's bicep, "Thank you. I'm Britney. Do you live here?"

After the initial shock of the light, warming touch still on Santana she cleared her throat to answer, "Yeah. Do you live over there?" _Dumb question Santana, come on girl get it together! You've got __**way more **__game than this! _

Undeterred by Santana's obvious distress over asking such a dumb question, Britney squealed in delight hopping around a bit much to Lord Tubbington's annoyance, "That's great! We can be friends! We just moved here from our last place cause my Daddy got a better job out here. Me and my sister Quinn and our Mama Judy and Daddy."

"Oh so there's four of you then?" The Latina peered over Brittney's shoulder at the massive house gleaming in the sunlight, "In that mansion?"

Britney was absentmindedly scratching her cats head between the ears, filling the air with a low gravely purr that reminded Santana of Hiram's truck when he started it up. All the attention the girl possessed seemed to be focused solely on her cat, specifically the front paw of the animal that the cat had protectively tucked against its chest. Sometimes Santana would begrudgingly watch Animal Planet with Rachel on the weekends while they nursed different flavored popsicles made from juice the Berry's made with, well, berries they grew in their own garden. Ever since Rachel had watched the Lion King she had been obsessed with wild animals, specially jungle cats. Their raw power and sheer dominance over their territory makes them of something of an idol to the little diva. Nothing bested them, nothing stopped them. No instead they ruled with their pure predatory adaptation that their prey couldn't escape if they tried. A lot of hours had been spent watching Lion's run wild in African planes, Jaguars dragging gazelles into trees to devour, panthers stalking silently in the shadows eyes gleaming, snow leopards expertly sprinting through the Himalayas with their specialized tails. All the while Rachel watched on, pink tongue darting out to lick at her frozen treat, eyes wide soaking in every informative detail each show had to offer. There was a particular show Santana recalled (because Rachel had cried) that a Bangle Tiger had injured itself, tucking its paw against its chest as it hopped around. Something about the way Lord Tubbington was holding himself that resembled the Tiger. Frowning deeply Santana reached out and, gently as she could, pulled the cats leg from its body to inspect it. Sure enough, a patch of fur was darker with a substance that could only be blood on it's somewhat mangled paw. The poor thing looked like it had been ran over.

A gasp reminded Santana of her company, picking her head up to see Britney in tears. Acting on impulse the Latina opened the Berry gate that Britney had her hip leaned against and ushered her up the path into the warm atmosphere of the Berry home. She was sure to get chewed out for allowing a stranger in but there was just something about Britney that Santana couldn't put her finger on that made her trust her. Inexplicably confusing, even to the Latina herself. Not to mention the complete utter distraught written all over the tall blonde's pensive features had twisted Santana's regrettably soft insides.

"Wait here. I'm going to go get someone who can help alright?" Softly spoken, gentle whispers Santana normally never used outside her exception of her sister came from her in that strained moment. The Latina was just simply not nice except to her family. She was a cold, calculating bitch whose fight swollen knuckles almost hit harder than her nasty insults. Almost. Wicked evil things came rolling off that tongue of hers. Words that wiggled in through thick ears, past hormone frenzied teenage brains at WMHS, straight down to their heart seizing it up in all different kinds of negative emotions. Insults happened to be Santana's specially but it also happened to be her plate armor separating her from the nasty homophobic, racist, undermining, hateful world out to get her and hers. Britney seemed to have some natural pardon to Santana's ruthless bitchness that made the Latina softer than chocolate in the sun.

"Don't go! I'm scared for Lord Tubbington!" Britney pleaded with wide, tear filled eyes effectively yanking at Santana's thin heart strings.

"I'll be very quick I promise. My Dad is a doctor. Not for animals but he may be able to help. I'm going to go get him. He's just upstairs. I'll be so fast you won't even know I was gone."

Britney sniffed looking adorably confused, "Are you, like, Flash or something? 'Cause it would be so cool if you were a superhero and that was your power." The Latina had no idea how to answer so just nodded before turned and sprinting up the stairs two steps at a time.

Hiram didn't usually work on the weekends so that he could spend time with his husband and his two daughters he loved with every fiber of his being. In fact Hiram had spent close to three hours in his bosses office fighting over getting the time off seeing as he was the finest surgeon in Lima. After much bickering though his boss had finally caved and Mr. Berry had come home glowing with his very signature smug smirk that, unfortunately, Rachel had inherited. Leroy wasn't so lucky, he usually always worked weekends with the exception of getting the occasional Sunday off. This weekend though Santana knew both her fathers were free all of Saturday and Sunday including Monday as well as Tuesday because it was Leroy's birthday Sunday and true to Berry fashion the party would last for days. Rachel and Santana liked to throw their fathers a separate party on the day of their birth then they would bid their fathers adue before bed and they would leave for two days to spend together. Neither girls asked what it was their fathers did nor where they went for fear of mental scarring that would last for life. Better left unknown for their sanity.

Needless to say, all those thoughts in place, Santana found herself quite surprised to find neither one of her respective parental figures in their room. The bed was neatly made as if no one had slept in it. All lights were off and the drapes were pulled shut over the windows. Confused Santana ticked off days on her mental calendar just to make sure that it was in fact Saturday and it was in fact her fathers birthday tomorrow and that she wasn't missing any vital information only to come up with all positives. Something was up. Maybe Rachel would know.

Turning to quickly in a hurry to get to Rachel's closed door Santana tripped over her own foot and came crashing down with a very loud thud closely followed by the clatter of a few pictures being knocked off the wall. None broke, thankfully. The only thing that was injured during the fall was a little rug burn on her chin and huge blow to her ever sensitive pride.

"Tana? Are you alright?" Santana looked up to see Rachel looming above her with a worried look decked out in her Barbra Streisand pajama bottoms and a black cami.

"Hey there Mini Me. I just thought I'd try body surfing on the carpet. Not working out as well as I thought it would."

Rachel chuckled quietly, her voice still thick with sleep giving it a low scratchy appeal that worked for her, "I would think not. Let's try to avoid it in the future for your health okay?" Chocolate eyes darted down to look at Santana's reddened chin that had little rivulets of blood pushing up through the wounded flesh. Always the worried Mamma Bear Rachel was. The smaller brunette helped her sister to her feet, carefully inspected the carpet burn as to be expected all the while Santana impatiently hopped from one foot to the other thoughts straying to the frantic blonde downstairs with her injured feline.

"Hold still! What's with you this morning? Have you been drinking Daddy's coffee again? You know how strong he makes it and how it affects you-"

"Rach where is Dad 1 and Dad 2? I need Papi's help."

The brunette blinked taken by momentary surprise, "Ah…they aren't in their room?" When Santana shook her head no Rachel's features scrunched up into further confusion.

"That is….strange. What…is that sound-is that a _cat_? And…who is singing?" Rachel turned her narrowed eyes at Santana who was distracted by Britney's soft voice wafting up the staircase, "Tana what is going on?"

"What?" Rachel huffed at Santana's not paying attention to her, promptly stomping her foot and folding her arms.

"Santana Maria Gabrielle Lopez! Pay attention to me! _Who_ is down there!?"

"The new neighbor girl. Britney. Um something. I didn't catch her last name. Her cats foot got hurt and I was wondering where Papi was so he could help. But I can't find him and now your wasting my time."

"Okay first drop the attitude, who do you think your talking to right now? It's me. Second of all, why don't we go downstairs and you can keep her company while I look for our missing parents."

A small smile spread across Santana's face mostly because of Rachel's own attitude and her terrifying bed hair, "Sounds good."

The sisters walked beside one another down the stairs in silence though not because of discomfort just because Rachel was still half asleep and Santana's mind was completely consumed by the blonde waiting for her. With each step taken Britney's voice grew louder until they stood above her, watching her cradle her cat to her chest dragging her nimble fingers through his coat as she sang nursery rhymes to him. She was sitting criss cross on the floor directly in front of the door, waiting exactly where Santana had told her to. The voice falling from her lips wasn't exactly angelic or worthy of an Italian opera but it was sweet and thick like honey in it's raw innocence. Rachel was already thinking of ways she could train the girl to improve whereas Santana was just fighting not to smile like a dork because of how cute she was.

The song ended and Lord Tubbington mewled in protest which Britney seemed to sympathize with, shushing him with a kiss between the ears, "It's okay," She told him, stroking his fur continuously, "'Cause Santana's Daddy is going to make you feel all better. If you hadn't snuck off to smoke in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

"Britney," Santana crouched to be at the girls height, "Why don't we go into the living room?"

Britney picked her eyes up, scanning Santana's face before lifting to look Rachel over. One of her thinned eyebrows rose in what looked to be either confusion or surprise neither sister were sure.

"Your not Santana's Daddy are you?" Rachel scoffed indignantly at the blonde's question.

"Don't be absurd! I'm Santana's sister. Rachel Berry. And you're a good singer but with my help-"

"Rach," Santana cut in, "Now's not really the time don't you think?"

"It is never 'not really the time' for singing Santana Lopez. I don't even know how you could say that!" With that Rachel stomped her foot loud enough to startle Lord Tubbington and stomped off towards the kitchen area.

"I think you made her mad." Britney stared in the direction that Rachel had just stormed off in, her face scrunched up like she was trying hard not to cry. Chuckling Santana helped Britney up and steered her towards the soft wine purple sofa in the next room over.

"She'll get over it. She always does," Santana dropped onto the couch beside the blonde, kicking her feet up onto the glass coffee table in front of it, "She has a flare for dramatics. But don't tell her a said that."

"I heard that!" Rachel disembodied voice shouted from the kitchen with more righteous indignation that before. Another chuckle tumbled out of Santana.

"No you didn't!" The Latina shouted back. There was a loud huff and some slamming of pots and pans before there was silence.

"You guys are funny." The smile on Britney's face was enough to light the entire room if it were dark. Something about it made a little shiver run through her. In turn the shiver made her scowl. She didn't appreciate run away emotions like that slipping from between her tight fingers.

"Well we've been called a lot but never funny. Thanks I guess."

There was an interruption of the sound of the front door opening and closing. The stomping of feet and the thud of boots and shoes being kicked off. The heavy steps of two grown men making there way into the living room. There stood Santana's fathers, both holding white paper bags with an insignia from a local restaurant printed on it.

Leroy was a whole head taller than Hiram, made up entirely of sinewy muscle that his shirt and track pants hugged closely. Dark eyes filled the utmost compassion and love matched his closely cut dark hair and soft coca colored skin. A wide smile that warmed Santana just seeing it was tilting at the corners of his mouth just a little due to his confusion at seeing one of his daughters and a mystery blonde sitting on his couch. Anyone who would see Leroy and just Leroy would assume he had once played football or perhaps been a kick boxer judging from his huge size but no one would guess that his favorite pastime was actually sewing quilts with his only slightly crazy diva of a daughter and fixing up old junk cars with his other older crazy daughter. Nor would they assume he was married to the shorter man standing in front of him.

Hiram wasn't nearly as bulky as his husband. Nothing but skin and bones but not in an unhealthy way the man just simply couldn't pack on muscle if he tried. And he had tried. So he had resolved to stick to his current state of being a small man. The little man's wire rimmed glasses sat on the edge of his only slightly larger than average nose which always led to irritate him. He would constantly have to push them back up. Behind those glasses warm cinnamon colored eyes wrinkled around the edges from laughing and smiling surveyed this strange scene. His light brown hair had been combed back to prevent the curls from taking over his whole head that morning. They had a mind of their own. He swore to it. Just like his husband Hiram didn't cherish quite anything as much as he did his children so much of his off time was spent with them. Rachel's plays, Santana's fighting competitions, Rachel's ballet, Santana's races. Family battles of different board games in the house and taking the girls to get their nails and/or hair done. Anything and everything for his children he loved to provide or share with them. Sometimes, rarely, he drew the line. Like when Santana asked if she could go skydiving to drop eggs on Finn Hudson's house and Rachel asked if they could fly to New York so Rachel could, as she put it, scope out the competition. Not that anyone would say it, but Hiram certainly acted the part of an overbearing loving worry wart of a mother. For the most part Leroy remained impassively centered in his daughters lived but he had his 'freak out' moments from time to time.

"Which one is your Daddy Santana?" Britney tilted her head, looking at both men as if they were a puzzle she just couldn't figure out.

"Ah." Santana gulped clearly uncomfortable with how this had turned out. She had wanted to ease Britney into the fact that she had two gay fathers seeing as most people would freak out and give her the whole homophobic speech that follows. Not saying Santana gave a shit about people like that because she didn't. But there was just something about Britney and she really didn't want to scare this girl off. A niggling part of her mind reminded her that if she was disgusted by her fathers lifestyle then she wasn't worth keeping around. And she agreed with that part to an extent. That didn't make it any less hard however.

Sensing their daughters distress the men shuffled awkwardly, looking at Santana as the Latina silently pondered the consciences of telling Brittney. True it was the Berry men's home and their not so much a secret that they were married, they both knew it was Santana's choice to let that not so much of a secret include this stranger. So they waited for Santana's decision.

A happy squeal from Britney interrupted all of their thoughts and drew every set of eyes in her direction. She was smiling from ear to ear, eyes gleaming with bright happiness.

"I get it!" She bounced in her seat as she spoke, causing Lord Tubbington to mewl lowly in annoyance at his owner, "They are both your Daddy!"

Both men and Santana stared at the blond like she had just said she was going to cook her cat for dinner. Jaws dropped, eyes wide, and breaths barely coming. At that moment Rachel walked into the room, a glass of green colored juice in her hand and a scowl that had been there before slowly melting off as she took in everyone's open shock and Britney's clear confusion at the shock.

"What's going on?"

"Ah," Santana floundered, caught off guard by Britney's insight, "Nothing. Yeah Brit. They are. This is my Dad Leroy and my Papi, Hiram. Dads, this is Britney."

"Britney Fabray." The blonde added helpfully.

Hiram glanced over his shoulder at his husband, raising an eyebrow as if to silently say he liked Britney then turned a bright welcoming smile towards the blond, "Hello Britney. It's nice to meet you. I don't recall ever seeing you around here before. Did you just move here?" As Hiram spoke Leroy collected the bags containing the Berry's breakfast from his husband and made his way into the kitchen, leaving a good morning kiss atop Rachel's head as he passed.

Britney nodded enthusiastically, scratching her cat behind the ear, "Yes! We are neighbors!"

"Are we now?" Hiram gave his two daughters both questioning looks. Rachel just shrugged, clearly as much in the dark as her father was, and went to sit beside Santana. His other daughter, his troublemaker more like, also shrugged but for a different reason.

"Yup. Can you fix Lord Tubbington's foot?"

"Well," Hiram smiled warmly, pushing his glasses up his nose before he took a seat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the blonde, "that depends. Who is Lord Tubbington?"

Britney held out her cat who was purring loudly, still favoring his wounded foot. Gently the blonde set her cat on Hiram's lap and took his wrist between her fingers so she could guide his hand to rest atop Lord Tubbington's head.

"He hurt his foot when the box people were moving our stuff into our new house." The seasoned Father looked down at the purring animal in his lap, twisting his lips into a thoughtful frown.

"Well, I can't say I really know what I'm doing because I'm more used to working on humans but I could give it a go. I'm going to take him upstairs into my bathroom so we can wash his foot with a few things. Can you help me?"

Britney beamed at the prospect, "Yay! Lord Tubbington loves baths!"

The man smiled warmly and stood, smoothing out of the contours of his shirt.

"I'll come too." Santana added a little to eagerly, earning an odd look from her father, "I mean just to watch you know. It's not like I give a crap or anything."

Brittney tugged on Santana's shirt lightly, gathering the Latina's attention, "You don't care if Lord Tubbington feels better?"

"Oh. Of course I do I was just…" Santana looked from Brittney's stricken face to her fathers amused one, huffing at her predicament, "Whatever. Can we go?"

Chuckling all the way up the stairs, Hiram led Brittney towards his room with a sulking Latina trailing behind.

Rachel, meanwhile, was settled on the couch comfortably sipping at her kiwi juice as she watched her sister go. Her entire morning was turning out awkward and aggravating. First her alarm mysteriously didn't go off this morning messing up her entire morning schedule. By the time sunlight bathed her face and she blinked awake in surprise Rachel had lost enough time that she hadn't been able to put in her allotted hour of exercise nor her morning hygiene routine save brushing her teeth and washing her face. Then before she could even consider getting dressed a terrible noise had startled her enough to bump her dresser and make her cellphone fall off onto her bare foot. The terrible noise turned out to be Santana uncharacteristically being clumsy enough to trip over her own foot and injure herself. Immediate worry had put Rachel's misfortune so far this morning in the recesses of her thoughts and the forthcoming worries were cleaning up her sisters chin that Santana, hopping around and darting her eyes around like a nervous criminal, hadn't given her the chance to do. As if that was bad enough when she came downstairs into the kitchen she discovered her favorite pomegranate cranberry juice was all gone! She didn't even bother thinking about meeting a stranger in nothing but pajamas and morning hair. Ugh, what Brittney must think of her!

Scowling into her drink Rachel made to pick up the remote, hoping that there may be a few musical re-runs on TV to cheer up. Her fingertips barely brushed the plastic when the doorbell sounding startled her. Who could be visiting at this time in the morning?

"Rachel honey could you get that please?" Leroy hollered from the kitchen.

"Sure Daddy!" Rachel made sure to find a coaster to place her drink on before hopping from the couch and padding over to the door half her size. To short to actually look through the peep hole to see who it was Rachel just swung the door open, huge Broadway smile already in place just in case.

Standing on the Berry stoop was a thin athletic blond not more than a few inches taller than Rachel. A curtain of glossy blond hair fell around the girls soft face resting against her shoulders, her bangs braided and pinned back behind her ear. Hazel eyes stared down at her with no readably emotion, no smile on her lips and no body language to speak for her. It was like a five foot odd number of inches ice block in a pastel blue sun dress with standing in front of Rachel and not a pale, gorgeous blond.

"Hello I'm sorry to bother you." The girls voice was odd but not disturbing. In fact quite the contrary it hummed sweetly like the buzz of a bee and was just as delicious as the honey they made. The corners of the girls mouth lifted into a grudging smile, forced politeness.

"It's no bother. Can I help you?" Rachel looked behind the girls shoulder, expecting to see others with her assuming that the girl was perhaps a Mormon or Jehovah's Witness coming to spread the good word. However nothing stood behind her except the Berry's front yard. Who was this girl? Some kind of ice block pretty scary lady.

"I'm Quinn Fabray and my family just moved in across the street," Quinn gestured behind her at the mansion glinting in the sun, "and I was just wondering if perhaps you've seen my sister Brittney? I can't find her anywhere and think she may have wondered off. She does that sometimes." Again another forced smile nearly split Quinn's lips with how tight it was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Quinn. You have a lovely name. I'm Rachel Berry." Rachel thrust her hand out for Quinn to shake but the blond just looked at it with furrowed brows until Rachel awkwardly pulled it back, clearing her throat as she continued on, "She came over this morning with her cat Lord something or other and my sister invited her inside so that our father could take a look at it. He injured his foot and my fathers a doctor. They are just upstairs if you'd like you can go up there as well? They may be nearly finished by now but I'm afraid I'm not apt on how much time is needed to tend to an injured feline."

Quinn's perfectly manicured brow twitched ever so slightly, her lips turned down into an almost grimace. Something clouded her eyes, not exactly worry or annoyance but it almost looked to Rachel like fear. What she had to fear of Rachel's home she didn't know. But as quickly as it was there it pasted and Quinn was smiling with a bit to much enthusiasm once again.

"She's inside?" Quinn's voice had dropped to almost a whisper, as if she were afraid someone might hear their conversation.

Confused, Rachel nodded, "Yes. Would you like to-"

"No. Tell Brittney to get out here." Quinn paused, realizing that the reason Rachel looked shocked was due to the steel in her tone, "Please." She added much more softly.

"Are you sure? It's no problem if you-"

"Yes. Please Rachel. We-" Quinn paused, sinking her perfect teeth into her plump bottom lip before casting a furtive glance over her shoulder towards her new home, "We need to finishing unpacking her room and my father wants it done quickly. I can't go in because, well, my Father hasn't met your parents yet and he's…he doesn't like us going into strangers homes. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Rachel furrowed her brows, wondering why Quinn seemed to go from polite to angry to almost pleading in the span of five minutes, "Alright then. I'll be quick. Wait here if you'd like." Quinn's small nod was Rachel's only reply so she turned and hurried back inside, leaving the door partially open for Quinn in case she changed her mind.

As she took the steps two at a time Rachel pondered Quinn. The girl was strange. Otherworldly beautiful but cold as ice and…and there seemed to be something else to her. Something Rachel couldn't quite put a name to or put a finger on. But there was definitely something else.

Rachel moved quickly through her parents room to the master bathroom, knocking quietly on the door. It had been cracked so the light raps was enough to push it open.

Inside Hiram had just finished wrapping Lord Tubbington's foot with gauze and was now petting the purring feline atop his furry head. Brittney was beaming from her seat on the side of the tub and Santana was smiling up at the girl from her place on the floor. Rachel took pause for just a second to observe the smitten look on her sisters face, making note to bring it up later when they were alone.

"Brittney?" The bubbly blond as well as the other three occupants of the room looked in Rachel's direction, each giving various different smiles.

"Hi Rachel! Did you come to check on Lord Tubbington? He's feeling much better now!"

"Um," Rachel tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, nervously rubbing the hem of her shirt between her forefinger and thumb, "I'm glad he's better Brittney but actually I came to tell you that your sister Quinn is downstairs on the porch and she says you need to hurry home. She said your Dad really wants you to get your room unpacked."

The smile melted from Brittney face, "Oh. Quinn is down there?"

Rachel furrowed her brows. What was it with these people? "Yes. She wouldn't come in so she's on the porch."

The color drained from Brittney's face, leaving her looking like a ghost of the girl she was before. Rounding the room with her previously bright blue eyes Brittney seemed to be trying to remember something or place her surrounding. Then, like a snap of the fingers, the girl jumped to her feet, scooped her cat into her arms, and brushed past Rachel to rush down stairs.

"Well," Hiram looked between his daughters, hoping to find some kind of answer there but found nothing but the same shocked stares left in the blondes wake, "That was…eventful."

"Wait!" Santana snapped her jaw shut, seemingly just now realizing Brittney had left. Scrambling to her feet Santana hurried to follow Brittney snagging Rachel's wrist on the way and dragging the surprised brunette after her.

They found the blond sisters on the porch, or rather, walking off the porch arm in arm. Both looked pale, paler than their already porcelain skin, and in a visible hurry to leave the Berry residence behind.

"Wait! Brittney wait!" The taller blonde took pause, halting both hers and Quinn's movement to turn and look at Santana on the porch, still gripping Rachel's wrist.

"Brit we need to go." Quinn's hazel eyes darted from her sister to the Latina to linger on Rachel a little to longer than the others then, scowling deeply, tugged her sisters arm. Brittney held still, waiting for Santana to go on.

"Want a ride to school on Monday?"

The taller blonde smiled sweetly but shook her head, "No that's okay Santana."

The Latina seemed to deflate, "Oh. Then…can I sit with you at lunch?"

Again Brittney shook her head, "No San."

Now Santana looked torn between wanting to cry or get angry, "Why not?"

"Because she's home schooled. We both are." Quinn all but growled, tugging at Brittney's arm more forcefully, "Brit please we are going to get in trouble!"

"Trouble? Why? For what?" Rachel finally stopped trying to pry Santana's tight grip from her slender wrist and tuned into the conversation. Warning signs were popping up left and right in Rachel's mind now, alarms blaring over the top of everything else. Something about he both of these girls and the way their demeanor would go from pleasant to frigid in a matter of seconds coupled with the way they were both terrified at the thought of each other being anywhere near the Berry house seemed odd. More than odd actually. But Rachel didn't couldn't place it. And now that they were talking about getting in trouble? There was definitely something going on.

"None of your business dwarf!" Quinn yelled more out of terror than anger. But only Rachel noticed. Santana took it for anger and immediately switched into the fiery pitbull who had found Rachel laying in the street all those years ago. The Latina dropped Rachel's wrist to move down the steps in front of Quinn, jabbing a tan finger into the blonde's chest.

"The fuck you just call her!? Bitch I knows you didn't just call her a dwarf! I knows you didn't or I would ends you. I would fucking _ends_ you got that? And-"

"_Lucy Quinn Fabray_!" Both blonde's went ridged, their eyes grew impossibly wide with horror.

"Shit…" Brittney breathed out.

"I'm sorry…" Quinn whispered, looking over Santana's shoulder to Rachel.

Both girls simultaneously turned and ran-_ran_-from the Berry's yard across the street to where a tall, blond man with broad shoulders stood waiting on the porch. Sun glinted off a glass in his hand and his eyes, even from a distance, held malice directed at the brunette sisters staring with gape jaws at the three blonde's across their road. The large man finally turned his eyes from them to his daughters then, without a word, turned so they could slink past him into the house. He stood there for a moment longer to send one last look Rachel and Santana's way, toss back the rest of his drink and head inside. The slamming of the door reached their ears even from that distance.

"What…" Rachel started, thinking of the pleading look Quinn and Brittney had sent Rachel's way before they fled.

"…the hell?" Santana finished, wondering why the hell that man had been glaring at her.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I couldn't find motivation between being sick, having enough work to drown in, and taking care of my sibling. You can complain in a review if you'd like. Until next time. **


	3. Fabray Secret

**Thanks to all of you for your feedback. I'm quite grateful for it. I'm still surprised I haven't had any complaints about my horrendous grammar mistakes. All the same, I'm thankful. **

Hushed whimpers of pain flit around the room for non to hear except both blondes currently residing in the massive bathtub. Immediately following the weak declaration of pain that slipped between Quinn's bruised lips is Brittney's soft whispers of apologies and comfort, both helping to calm her shorter sister down. Blood taints the white porcelain of the tub as it slips down the drain, dripping steadily from the throbbing head wound, temporarily dying a patch of Quinn's blond hair red.

"Okay one more piece Q, hold still." Brittney's lucid voice whispers near the back of Quinn's neck. Hazel eyes slam shut in preparation for the onslaught of pain about to ensue. Her slim fingers grip the edge of the sink when she feels something notably cool touch her burning scalp near the point of injury that is making her dizzy. Then she waited. Fire erupted all throughout her head, jolting down her spine to the tips of her toes and back again. Another tortured moan fell between her tight lips mingling with the sound of Brittney dropping a piece of bloodied broken glass onto the lip of the tub alongside the other pieces pulled from Quinn's scalp. The throbbing magnifies to the point just brushing the hair near Quinn's head wound hurts worst than the broken arm she received when she was 10. Steady pulses of pain lance through her muscles, leaving her more and more rigid than the last. She feels just like the tub she's sitting in, being filled slowly full of heavy water that is weighing her down and pulling her under with no way to swim to the top before she drowns. She hurts everywhere even though the only visible injury she sustained cant be any larger than her palm. Suddenly she's trembling something terrible because the ever present throbbing, the warm liquid that can only be her blood pooling until it ran off onto her bare shoulders, reminds her.

Her day had started out as safe as possible when they, as a family, had arrived in Lima, Ohio at their new luxurious home even bigger than their last in California. Russell, her father, had been so pleased with his new home he had sifted through the many boxes labeled kitchen until he came up with a bottle of rich brandy and a scotch glass to celebrate. His hulking figure loomed in the doorway while he poured, looking into the empty foyer with a pleased smile just for himself. Behind him his wife of many unloving years hurried towards the movers to instruct them quickly and quietly to not scuff any of the furniture or break any form of glassware else wise her husband would not pay them. She, a woman accustomed to his fury when driven to a point of irreversible anger, tried as much as she may to warn others against his tyranny before it came to pass. In secret of course. It was a practiced art by that point in her existence and that of her two daughters. Quinn, her eldest, was just getting out of the back seat of the sedan, still wincing slightly from the fading bruises splashed across her back from the last time her fathers anger bubbled to the surface to show its ugly face. Thankfully they were close enough to being healed they were nothing but faint yellow splotches but they were still rooted deep enough in her tight back muscles that it was a chore for her to twist or turn her torso in any way. Brittney, her taller yet younger sister, knew this about Quinn so was quickly behind the shorter blond in an instant to assist her walking as discretely as possible. They made it up the steps with little to no problem, only pausing once when Brittney noticed a grimace hidden under Quinn's fake smile, until they too stood in the doorway behind their father. His darker hazel eyes turned on his two daughters, quietly clutching one another's hands, to ask them if they liked their new home. Both answered yes without a pause even though they were both lying. They hated it. They hated Lima. They hated moving. And they hated him. Yet more than the hate they felt, they feared him and his self-righteous explosions of violence that could leave them both in a bloody heap on the floor should they refute him his pleasantries. He gave them a pleased smile and turned swiftly to enter his new home only after telling them he expected them to have their rooms unpacked and stowed away by dinner, no exception or excuses. So, ever the respectful children they were raised to be, Quinn and Brittney had set about toting heavy boxes up the winding staircase that led to the second floor where Brittney's chosen room was. After that was finished Brittney helped carry Quinn's boxes to the attic space above the second floor that would be Quinn's, careful to pick the heaviest of the boxes so Quinn wouldn't have to carry them. Up until this point the sisters had always shared a room even if there had been 10 spare rooms in the house so they could take comfort in one another's company but Russell had made it blatantly clear they were not allowed such trivialities this time. It was part of their punishment, as if the severe beating Quinn had received wasn't enough. The moving was punishment, the fact they were both to be home schooled was punishment, and that they were both under strict rule to never leave the premises unless accompanied by either one of or both their parental figures lest they meet any _girls_ they could "befriend".

The sisters had just finished off the last of Quinn's boxes and were about to take a break when the ungodly screech of a cat being stepped on echoed through the house putting Brittney on full alert. Apparently in the process of moving in a rather large armoire containing most of Russell's prized liquors Brittney's cat had run under foot and spooked the mover enough that he dropped his end of the armoire on Lord Tubbington. The furry terror had bolted from the house across the street and Brittney, worried only for the wellbeing of her only friend outside of her sister, had run after it all the while Quinn watched on with wide fear filled eyes from the massive bay window in her attic room. Brittney broke Russell's rule and breaking Russell's rules meant pain in the Fabray household and Quinn being the overprotective sister she was immediately began fearing what Russell would do if he noticed his youngest daughter was missing. That worry blossomed into full blown terror when hazel eyes watched a tanned dark haired teen _girl _jump from her window and, after conversing with Brittney, invited her inside which Brittney did without reluctance. Quinn had paced for five long minutes, all the while the tightening in her stomach grew painful as her stress and worry built, until finally she couldn't take it anymore and ran down both flights of stairs to check where her father was. He was drinking with Judy, cheers to the home, in what was probably his new study. That should keep him occupied for the three minutes it should take to retrieve Brittney and hopefully not get caught.

Three minutes hadn't been enough time. When Quinn knocked on the door she had expected either the girl who had spoken to Brit or the girls parents. What she got instead was a disgruntled brunette still in her pajamas with the most adorable bed head, peering questioningly at Quinn's stoic figure with dark chocolate eyes. Waves of emotion washed over Quinn's hardened heart, poking and prodding at it until the blond had to suppress the blush threatening to rise. The girl was pretty-no-_beautiful_. Without even trying the girl before her had managed to knock down Quinn's otherwise heavily fortified walls and wiggle into the lump of black coal sitting uselessly beneath her ribcage. Quick as it was though Quinn was fast to smother the inkling of a crush beginning to form for the tiny brunette before it could grow into something potently dangerous and dove into asking about her sister after introductions. Rachel, as Quinn found out and internally swooned at the cute name that matched the cute girl perfectly, insisted for Quinn to come in and retrieve her sister herself but Quinn was careful to avoid breaking Russell's rule more than she had already.

Not careful enough. Russell had spotted them just as they were making their retreat from the Berry residence. Unbridled fear welled up within her, creating trembles that racked through her whole body until she was quivering as she clung desperately to Brittney's arm. Quinn barely remembered apologizing to Rachel for her insult that, in the moment, Quinn had hoped would deter the brunette from ever coming in contact with Quinn again in the future. The next thing she remembered after that was shielding Brittney from Russell with her own body, pleading with her father not to be angry with her sister then lying and telling him that it had been Quinn's idea that Brittney go introduce herself to the neighbors in hopes that they would be on good terms with their new neighbors. Russell had excepted the lie with ease and, since Quinn had taken the full blame squarely on her shoulders, had proceeded to punish Quinn for her outright disobedience and disregard to her fathers firm wishes. In retrospect the punishment wasn't that bad, it could have been worst as in Russell could have taken to pummeling Quinn with his lunchbox sized fists until she needed a doctor as he had done before when Quinn had stupidly told him she didn't want to be a cheerleader freshmen year of high school. Instead Quinn had watched with fear spilling from her eyes in the form of tears as her father coolly finished his drink before taking a single step towards her and, quick as lighting, smashing his glass into the side of her head. Blackness ebbed at her vision and her legs buckled under her weight bringing her crashing down onto the end of the desk nearby, splitting her lip on the hard edge in the process. She could barely recall her father spitting some form of a venomous insult her way before the blackness consumed her entirety, delivering her swiftly into unconsciousness.

She woke in Brittney's bathroom, shirtless and laying in the expensive bathtub with her head on her sisters lap while Brittney silently and diligently flushed Quinn's head wound with the removable showerhead. After washing away most of the blood Brittney had searched for a pair of tweezers and propped Quinn up so she could begin pulling out shards of broken scotch glass still embedded in her pounding head. Each little shard hurt worst than the last when coming out but finally Brittney finished and disposed of the tweezers via tossing them towards the sink before slipping back into the tub with Quinn and gently as possible pulling her sisters head back down into her lap so she could flush the wound and wash the blood away one more time.

Quinn closed her weary eyes, wincing only slightly when the water flowing over the fresh wounds would cause a sharp bite of pain on her dome. Brittney was gentle, sifting her fingers through strands of Quinn's hair to wash crimson down the disposal and not caring in the least that her favorite shorts were being soaked through with blood tainted water. This was a practice for them since they had been living this way since before they could remember. One of them would be hurt and the other would nurse her sister back to health. Normally it was Quinn who was the injured party since, like with what happened downstairs a bit ago, Quinn would normally lie to take Brittney's beating so that the gentle Brittney wouldn't have to endure it. Then Brittney would whisk Quinn away and apologize profusely for her stupidity that got Quinn hurt again while she took care of Quinn. Now was no different than any other time.

"I'm sorry Q." Brittney's broken voice whispered above the sound of running water, her soft thumb stroking just below Quinn's eye where a small bruise from forming where Quinn's face had collided with the desk.

Hazel eyes crack opened slightly to stare up into tear filled azure ones, "It's alright Brit. It's not your fault. I did it to myself. Remember?" Quinn tried to smile but gave up when the split in her lip protested, rivulets of wet blood welling up now that the crusted bit had been cracked open again. Brittney immediately frowned and reached down to gently wipe away the fresh blood with the pad of her thumb.

"But if I hadn't talked to Santana and went inside instead of just grabbing Lord Tubbington and leaving you wouldn't have had to lie. I feel so bad when you do that Quinn."

A soft sigh of remorse fell from Quinn's slightly parted lips. Each time Quinn lied she knew Brittney felt bad and that in turn made Quinn feel worst but she didn't stop doing it because it kept Brittney safe and she wouldn't stop anytime soon. The guilt would be present for the duration of the time they would be forced to live under their fathers oppression. Slowly Quinn sat up, swaying slightly when a fresh bout of dizziness took her. After it passed she turned so that she was facing Brittney and took her sisters hands, frowning demurely when she noticed both their hands were covered in thin layers of her water downed blood.

"It's alright Brit. Honestly. I know how much Lord Tubbington means to you and I know you would do it again if it happened and I would lie again to protect you like I always do because I don't want anything to happen to you. So long as I can take it, I will so you don't have to. That's what big sisters are for," Quinn quirked the ends of her lips into a half smile, careful not to aggravate the split this time, "Besides, you seemed to like that Santana girl."

Quinn knew she had said the right thing when she watched Brittney's entire face light up in a way Quinn didn't think she had seen since the day Judy gave Lord Tubbington to Brittney as a gift: pure contented happiness. Her smile lit up the room and her light squeeze to Quinn's hand accompanied the little dreamy sigh that she let out.

"She was so sweet Q. She was really nice about Lord Tubbington and she didn't make fun of me once! Or Lord Tubbington! And her family was really nice and she was _so _pretty Quinn! Don't you think?"

Quinn chuckled merrily more so from the fact that Brittney sounded like a girl with a middle school crush than the 18 year old woman she was. Before responding Quinn leaned back in the tub, wincing when her bruised back touched it, and propped her legs up in front of her stretching out the cramped thigh muscles.

"Did I think she was pretty before or after she went crazy on me for calling Rachel a dwarf?"

Brittney poked her pink bottom lip out in a classic pout, "Quinn."

"Okay fine, yes, I think she had a certain appeal to her."

The pout morphed into a little grin, "See? She was pretty. I like her. I wanna try kissing her. I bet she'd be a good kisser."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at her sisters bluntness but couldn't stop the little twinge of sadness at hearing her talk so freely of her fondness for another girl. This was the main reason for their move-their punishment. In actuality it was Quinn's fault, not Brittney's and that was the reason for the fading yet still painful bruises across the expanse of Quinn's toned back. Back in California Quinn had been dating a girl that Quinn was fairly convinced she was in love with seeing as they had been secretly together for their entire junior year. Brittney had known about the relationship and supported it seeing as she had known about Quinn's gayness since middle school and likewise Quinn knew Brittney was bi. However over the summer Russell had discovered Quinn's secret by means of opening the door to see his daughter in the midst of her passion with her girlfriend. The two shocked girls barely had enough time to put their undergarments on before Russell had stormed in and took a handful of Quinn's hair and tossed her into the opposite wall. His fist had immediately rained down on her in a never ending flurry of pain and blood, washing over her and taking her into the tides of bitterness she was so use to swimming in. As all that had gone down Quinn's girlfriend had dressed quickly before charging at Russell's figure to beat on his broad back with her clenched fists all the while screaming at him to stop hurting Quinn. It was no use. She may as well have been trying to bring down a skyscraper with nothing but a few stones. Impossible. Enraged Russell had turned on the redhead and with resounding haymaker slammed his massive fist into the girls glass mandible, breaking it in two places. Jen had crumbled to the floor before Quinn's tear filled eyes.

Weeks after that day Russell had received a lawsuit from Jen's family but Russell, being the powerful man he was, weaseled his way out of it unscathed. That didn't stop him from overflowing with anger because of it and taking all of it out on Quinn, beating her over the back with a broom handle until the wood split and broke into pieces. The very next day Russell had informed them that they would be moving to Lima and that they needed to pack their belongings immediately. Quinn was to leave anything behind that had _anything_ to do with her being gay or made her think about being gay. So Quinn had left the blue and black cheerleading uniform for San Francisco High School on her bed seeing as that's where she had met Jen, a couple pictures, a necklace, and a small book of rainbow flag stickers Jen's parents had jokingly bought for Quinn. Then they were off. Russell still didn't know about Brittney's equal attraction to females as males but he had made the same rules for both his daughters just in case she thought about trying what Quinn had. They were to be home schooled so Quinn couldn't get any ideas, and forced to stay home unless they were with Russell or Judy to keep an eye on her.

Quinn left her heart and happiness on that bed back in California with her uniform and stickers.

"I bet she is B." Quinn mumbled, coming out of her sad musings.

"Rachel was pretty too. Different from San but still pretty. Don't you think Q?"

Contrary to Quinn's locked jaw the tips of her milky ears tinted pink at the thought of Rachel being pretty, "No. I don't think she was B."

"Yeah you do. Your just scared and that's okay 'cause of what happened. But I can tell you thought she was pretty. Or you wouldn't have called her that mean name."

Quinn wanted to get angry at Brittney but the fact of the matter was, it was near impossible for her to become angry with Brittney so instead she just smiled sadly and squeezed her sisters hand lightly.

"Okay I think she was really pretty but I can't think like that anymore B. And neither can you. Its to dangerous. You saw what happened to me and if Daddy ever catches you-god I don't even want to think about it. You just can't B and neither can I. Even…if I want to."

There was a long pause, long enough that Quinn thought Brittney had given on the matter but of course things with Brit were never that simple.

"But if I'm really, _really_ careful Q then maybe I could-"

"_No_ B. You can't. Not even if your really, _really _careful." Quinn looked just in time to catch Brittney's crestfallen look just before hiding her face by looking away, signaling that Brittney was on the verge of tears. Knowing that she sounded like her father just then and acted the part by taking away what little bit of happiness Brittney had felt in a long, long while, Quinn relented.

With a drawn out sigh Quinn scooted over to Brittney and rested her temple against the taller girls shoulder, "But…but maybe if your extra super careful…you could maybe try being friends with her."

She felt rather than saw Brittney smile with the way her shoulder picked up just a bit, "Really? You mean it Quinn?"

Against Quinn's better judgment she said, "Yes."

In an instant Brittney's arms were around Quinn's trim waist crushing her against the squealing blonde, "Thank you Q! Thank you, thank you! Don't worry I'll be super careful and you'll keep me safe won't you?"

Quinn sighed, letting herself fall into her sisters warm and comforting embrace, nodding against her collarbone, "Of course B. Always."

"Sweet." There a pause in which Brittney just continued to hold Quinn, the shorter of the blonds nodding off slightly as the toll of today's events finally caught up with her. She felt safe enough to just fall asleep there and tired enough to actually do it. A light shiver racked her spine when the cold metal of the zipper on Brittney's shirt brushed Quinn's still bare torso, reminding of the fact she actually was quite cold.

"Oh!" Brittney had felt the shiver and realized it at the same moment Quinn had. Mindful of Quinn's many wounds Brittney untangled herself from her sister to run into her room and retrieve Quinn a dry shirt (the other had been in the way of Brittney cleaning her wound the first time therefore was quickly removed) along with the comforter and pillows from her new bed. Moving on graceful feet Brittney hurried back into the bathroom just in time to catch Quinn's chin droop down to her chest, her fathomless hazel eyes blissfully shut and her red lips set straight without tension for once. Brittney had known her sister would be tired around now she only hoped she would get her out of the tub before she started to nod off but alas, no such luck. Now that Quinn was falling asleep she knew that getting the ex-cheerleader out of the tub would be about as possible as her tipping an elephant over. So she placed the long body pillow behind her sisters back and another under her head after lowering her so that she was laying flat then wrapped her up in the comforter and topping it off with a loving kiss to her temple. After she finished with that she crouched down beside her sister and rested her chin on the lip of the bathtub, gazing at Quinn with unmistakable affection. Quinn had done so much for her over the years and Brittney still hadn't managed to do anything well enough in return. Oh how badly did she want to do something in return though.

Sighing softly Brittney stood and moved over to the window of the bathroom that, oddly enough, gave her a great view of the Berry home across the way. A happy little smile upturned her lips when she saw Santana outside with Rachel, the little brunette thrown over the Latina's shoulder as Santana stomped in the direction of their front door with Rachel wiggling and flailing about in an attempt to get loose to no avail. Brittney leaned on the windowsill as she continued to watch, pondering different ways she could covertly cover up a possible friendship (hopefully more) with Santana. The girl was just something else. Her eyes twinkled with merriment when she watched Rachel elbow Santana in the gut hard enough to get away from the Latina and zip across the lawn like a brunette streak of lightening, head thrown back with a joyous look encompassing her soft features. Rachel was something else too, maybe not for Brittney but she could tell her sister liked Rachel. A lot. She was just terrified about what would happen if she was caught again like what happened with Jen. Brittney wanted Quinn to be happy too. She wanted to give something back to her sister. Below Santana had caught up with her impish sister and tackled her to the ground, wrestling around a bit until she pumped her fist into the air with a victorious smirk, Rachel scowling but smile betraying her happiness as she observed Santana's fist pump.

That's what Brittney wanted. More than that, she wanted that for Quinn. What Rachel and Santana had-a reason to smile. Brittney thought that sort of infectious happiness Rachel and Santana gave off might-hopefully-affect Quinn in a positive way. The only problem was befriending the sisters without actually leaving Russell's house.

It would be so much simpler if….Brittney let the thought trail off as an epiphany hit her. Grinning like a manic Brittney tip toed out of the bathroom, careful not to wake her slumbering sister cuddling her comforter in the bathtub, into her room to rummage around until she came up with a pen and a pad of paper. Hastily she scribbled down what she had thought up while in the bathroom and sprinted downstairs to find her mother.

Judy had been found in the kitchen, sipping a freshly made screwdriver topped off with an orange wedge stuck on the lip of her glass. The alcohol fused drink was clear enough Brittney suspected it was more vodka than orange though she made no comment of it. She stuffed the folded up note into the back pocket of her still somewhat damp shorts before going over to kiss her mothers cold cheek.

"Hey sweetie," Judy's voice was soft as Brittney ever remembered it but with an added barely-there-slur that only Judy's drink could give, "How's Quinn?"

"Sleeping. Her head is really bad Mamma. I think maybe you should call a doctor." Brittney frowned, remembering the deep divots her fathers scotch glass had dug into Quinn's scalp and the instant deep abrasion that began coloring Quinn's hairline dark blue.

Judy frowned too, taking an extra deep drink of her screwdriver before answering Brittney, "I can take a look at it. See if it really is that bad before we go that far. You know how your father feels about Doctors baby."

"I know Mamma. Where's Daddy?"

Judy quickly drained her glass in one gulp and turned to rinse it out in the sink, her body swaying a bit as she completed the chore, "He went to work to set his office space up and talk to his co-workers and his office aids before he starts tomorrow. Getting a leg up, you know how your father is."

"Oh okay," Brittney could hardly contain her excitement at such luck, quickly stepping backwards out of the kitchen for the front door, "I'm going to go get my ipod out of the car okay Mamma?"

"Mkay honey. 'M gonna go check on your sister. Don't take long."

"I won't!" Brittney chirped just before rushing out of the door, bypassing the car entirely to head straight for the Berry house. Thankfully the sisters were still outside, sitting on the lawn sipping steaming cups of something as they conversed. Whatever it was they were talking about must have been serious because they didn't notice Brittney until the lithe blonde had her hip rested against the front gate, smiling as she waiting for their attention.

Once she had it, Santana didn't waste any time grinning and hopping to her feet to meet Brittney at the gate, Rachel close behind.

"Brittney! Your back! We thought you probably weren't going to show up for a while since you two acted like you hated it over her-_ouch_! Rach! The hell!?"

Rachel withdrew her tiny fist she had used to hit Santana with, rolling her eyes as she did so, "What she means is we are glad you aren't in trouble. Where's Quinn? You two are welcome to have lunch with us if you'd like. Santana and I were just discussing what to make."

The Latina gave a victorious smirk, "Actually we settled what we are having because I won. And Rachel will have to deal with it. You like grilled cheeses Brit? I won't make you eat Rachel's fake cheese. It's nasty."

For a moment Brittney let herself grin wide, nodding vehemently because it would be so nice to have lunch with Santana and Rachel. She ignored the part of her ingrained by her father telling her to politely decline and scurry home. She just dwelled on Rachel pouting because Santana had insulted her cheese and now she knew why the girls had been wrestling around in the yard before.

"Quinn likes bacon on hers. Mamma puts it on there even though Daddy tells her not to. I think I'm not suppose to know but I see Mamma do it every time."

Rachel furrowed her thin, dark brows above swirling eyes, "Why does your Dad tell her not to?"

Brittney blinked, not realizing she had let that slip. Russell didn't like giving his children anything unless they worked hard for it, deeply believing that if he gave them any sort of treat they would grow to be spoiled. Even something as trivial as putting bacon on Quinn's sandwich infuriated him to no end. But Brittney just knew she couldn't say that because Rachel, even Santana, would get the wrong idea. Or rather, the right idea.

"He just wants us to be healthy." Brittney lied easily, smiling sweetly though it felt fake and she knew it looked fake too.

"Oh." Rachel didn't look convinced which scared Brittney beyond belief. Even she knew how disastrous it could be if anyone, especially Rachel with how small and fragile the brunette looked, found of the Fabray's deep, dark secret.

"Well I can ask my Papi to slap some bacon on hers too 'cause I usually like it on mine too. And green peppers. Where is she?" The Latina stood on her toes to look over Brittney's shoulder, thinking she may find Quinn there but came back down on her heels disappointed.

"Ah," Brittney paused, picturing yet again Russell smashing his glass over Quinn's head and the way her strong sister had crumbled like a doll, "She's not feeling very good. Actually she wanted me to give you guys this note." Brittney pulled the now damp note from her back pocket to pass it over to one of the sisters. Neither reached for it. Santana's eyes were narrowed at Brittney's legs, suspicion now clearly written all over her face. Rachel however had her eyes locked on the folded piece of paper, noticing how it was not only faintly wet but faintly red as well.

"Brit," Said blond remained frozen, knowing exactly what the sisters were staring at and silently cursing herself for being stupid enough to forget to change first, "Brit why are you bleeding?"

The blond swallowed a lump in her throat, chancing a quick glance down at the dried blood on her firm thighs and the red stains in the denim of her shorts.

"Um…" Nothing came to mind as an explanation, no way of escape. She felt trapped. Trapped and scared but not for herself. For Santana. For Rachel. But most of all for Quinn.

"Did something happen Brittney?" Rachel's voice pierced through Brittney's fear, lancing her very heart. Now she blinked wide eyes in the direction of the shorter brunette, drinking in the knowing look coming from both sisters.

"No," She lied and thrust the note out towards the both, not caring now that neither of them took it and dropped it at their feet, "Sorry we can't stay. Bye." Then she turn and ran back to her home to hide in true Fabray fashion.

**Whelp. Tell me what you guys think! Lots o' love. **


	4. The Note

**For clarification, just because I don't update for a while doesn't mean I've given up on this story. I'm an incredibly busy person so I write when I have the time. Please be patient with me. I do what I can when I can, promise. **

"Something just isn't right, I'm telling you San." Rachel mumbled nearly inaudibly from her perch on the windowsill in her sisters room overlooking the fabulous Fabray house.

"We don't know that for sure Rachel. It could have been food dye or some shit. Maybe she was making a cake." Santana's words ghosted above Rachel's head, reminding the smaller brunette that her sister had been leaned against the wall behind her to watch the Fabray house as well. Both eyes remained fixed on the doors of the mansion as if willing the understanding they craved to tumble out of them. Both of them had remained fixed in this spot since Britney had played them a visit. Neither of them read the note, Santana just picked it up in detest and marched into their home with Rachel hot on her heals. The note had been carelessly thrown onto Santana's aquamarine bedspread, neither sisters sparing it a second glance before they hurried to the window to watch for anything really. A reappearance of Britney, a flash of Quinn or maybe even a brief glance of the parents but not a single Fabray showed their face. Much to the sisters ever growing apprehension.

"A cake? Really San? Try sounding a little more like Finn." Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see her sister glowering down at the diva.

"Watch it mini me, just 'cause I love ya doesn't mean I won't ends you like that." The Latina snapped her fingers for emphasis much to the diva's delight. Santana was certainly picking up on Rachel's theatricality and if Santana kept at it then they would be well on their way to an all Berry production Rachel had been planning since middle school. She smiled broadly thinking of forcing Santana into a musical role she just knew her sister would hate.

"Stop smiling like that. It's giving me the fucking creeps."

Rachel pouted and moved from the windowsill for the first time in 20 minutes over to the bed the note still lay on. The smaller brunette carefully avoided it, sitting herself against the carved wooden headboard a massive pile of pillows lay against. She drew her knees to her chest, hugging her slender arms around her calves and resting her chin on her kneecap to stare down at the folded piece of parchment. It had long sense dried but remnants of red still remained in the paper which was the main reason neither sister wanted to read the note. They didn't want to touch what was sure to be blood. Sure both of them had come up with hundreds of excuses as to what it really could have been but there was no denying the truth. It was blood. Not a lot to be revolting but just enough to fill them both with uneasiness. Perhaps it had been as simple as a paper cut that had dribbled onto the note. Yet Rachel couldn't seem to convince herself of this. She may have if there hadn't also been a significant amount of blood all over Britney's legs and stained into her clothes. Something just wasn't right.

"Tana…do you think…" The words trailed off, a tightness suddenly enveloping Rachel's chest at the thought of finishing that sentence.

"What?" The Latina joined her sister on the bed, sitting against the headboard resting her shoulder against Rachel's as she also began staring down at the note. The damn thing just seemed so daunting, like if they gave into their impulses to read it that something horrible would happen. Something significant that would change life as they know it. Which, in reality, was absolutely stupid considering it was just a piece of water warped college ruled paper with words written on it. What could be daunting about that?

"Do you think that the reason Britney was bleeding…or had blood on her…that…" Again Rachel trailed off. It seemed she was physically enable to complete that thought.

Santana turned her gaze to her sister, narrowing them a bit as she watched Rachel worry her plump lower lip harshly between her teeth and pull her thin brows low into deep concentration.

"Rach whatever your trying to say just come out with it would you? I'm not a mind reader, believe it or not I need complete sentences to understand what your saying."

Tender brown eyes rounded on Santana, flickering all over the Latina's face like she was looking for something. Rachel was prone to do this so Santana allowed it even though it made her uncomfortable and always had. Rachel just had this ability to look at Santana, really look at her, and find whatever she was looking for despite how well the Latina was at covering her emotions up. Santana had worked hard on building up a reputation of being a non-caring bitch born straight from hell but one look like that from Rachel told the diva all she needed to know about how Santana really felt about the situation. In this circumstance she looked and saw that Santana did in fact know what Rachel was trying to say but was silently hoping she wouldn't ask due to it being far to close to home for Santana. Because Santana knew without a shadow of a doubt why that blood was there.

"Tana." The whispered shortening of her name was all it took for Santana to let that reputation fall free from her and be replaced by the caring sister she was deep down. Softness ebbed at the small frown on her face and her brows drew low, her eyes flashing to many emotions for a single one of them to be decipherable.

"Maybe we should read the note." It was an evasion, a desperate attempt to get Rachel to stop looking into her soul and to stop pulling up dead memories buried in the past that still haunted the Latina. Rachel's frown deepened just a fraction, that being the answer she didn't want to hear. She'd seen Santana like this before, at a much younger age when Rachel had asked why she was living in that ally and she knew that if Santana had that broken look then it must be in relation to the Fabray sisters. That was enough to make the diva want to burst into tears but she didn't let herself. Instead she broke the connection with her sister to look down at the folded up paper.

"Yeah alright I suppose that would the more logical thing to do. After all, Quinn did take the time to write it."

"Yeah." And yet neither moved. Their eyes remained locked on the offensive parchment, trying to will their hands to grasp it to no avail.

"So…"

"You can do it if you want Tana."

"Oh. Okay." Still no movement. "On second thought, why don't you Rachel?"

"Me?" The diva visibly paled just thinking about slipping her nimble fingers under the creases of the fold and pulling the letter open to read it's content.

"Yeah sure. You seemed more interested in Quinn than me anyway."

Rachel whipped her head to the left, eyes wide in disbelief, "What is that suppose to mean Santana Lopez!?"

Santana scoffed, folding her arms across her chest with that familiar bitchy smirk plastered on her face, "Oh you _know _what that means Rachel Barbra Berry."

Rachel folded her arms across her chest in mirror image to Santana, "No, I don't believe I do Santana."

"Really? Because I think the hole you burned into the ass end of her dress with your stare could beg to differ."

The diva's eyes nearly popped out of her head and her jaw about fell from her face with how low it hung, "Don't be so crude! And for your information I did not stare at her posterior Santana, I'm not you. I have tact."

A low chuckle rumbled from low in the Latina's throat, furthering adding to Rachel's insult, "Yeah okay. Tact. What that means is you have the ability to stair at her fine ass and not get caught."

Enraged and offended beyond belief Rachel shrieked loudly and threw herself off the bed to her feet where she stomped her foot loudly and turned swiftly to storm out of the room leaving a snickering Santana in her wake. No longer than a minute after she left in a tizzy did Rachel storm back in and stand in the doorway, throwing her index finger into the air to point directly at her sister. Santana sobered the moment Rachel's delicate finger was cast in her direction yet the amused smile she had been wearing before was still firmly in place.

"How would _you _know if she has a 'fine ass' if you weren't looking yourself!?"

Santana gave Rachel a 'duh' look and shook her head, more low rumbling chuckles seeping between her parted lips, "Because I was looking?"

Again Rachel shrieked and stomped her foot, tanned arms returning to their folded position across her bosom in her trademark Diva Berry pout.

"_Santana_!"

"What?"

"Why were you staring at her posterior!?"

Santana shrugged, leaning back against he headboard with her smirk flashing, "Why wouldn't I? Barbie had a nice ass. But her sister had it going on. Britney. Hot. Hot name too. I'd so tap that in a heartbeat."

A deep red blush crept up Rachel's neck, settling in her cheeks much to Santana's amusement, "Santana, _really_!?"

"Oh Rachel. Stop being such a prude." Another stomp and glare.

"I am most certainly _not _a prude Santana Lopez!"

"Yeah sure whatever you say Berry."

"Take it back!" "I'll take it back when you admit Fabray has a nice ass."

Rachel's blush turned darker if at all possible, and her eyes began darting around the room to look at anything but Santana's smug face, "W-why would I say that? I mean, how would I even know?"

"Rachel. Please. Stop lying to yourself. We both know you were looking up and down that body because you wants all up on that shit. Do us both a favor and admit it."

"I don't have the faintest idea as to what your talking about."

"Sure okay. Whatever. . . Prude."

Rachel rounded her gaze back to Santana, narrowing her eyes to little slits and threw her finger back in her sisters direction, "Take that back!"

Santana stood to her knees on the bed and pointed a finger of her own, "No! Admit it!"

"_Take it back_!"

"_Admit it and I will_!"

"Santana, damn you, take it back _now_!"

"Admit you want Fabray's hands _all over _you and I will!"

"I do _not_!"

"You _so _do! You wants you some blondie in your-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence Santana Lopez or I'll disown you right here and now!"

"I was going to say bed!"

"You were not! Liar!"

"Oh? What did you _think _I was going to say Rach honey?" "First off, don't mock _me_ Lopez! And secondly, you were not going to say bed. You were going to say something crude and vulgar like you always do."

"Two words love. Prove. It."

"I don't have to!"

"C'mon Rach! Prove it!"

"Santana _Freaking _Lopez! Your insufferable!"

"And sexy as hell. Thank you. I knows it."

"Ugh!" Rachel screamed rather loudly in exasperation and turned to storm out once more only to collide roughly with her fathers broad chest. The tiny brunette recoiled, grasping her nose and whining lowly in her throat as little bits of pain made her nose burn. Why couldn't her Daddy be nice and squishy like her Dad instead of rock hard? Her poor nose. Eyes closed tight to stop tears from brimming and spilling over, Rachel didn't see but rather felt her Daddy's warm hands grip her shoulders gently.

"You okay honey?" Rachel didn't answer for fear her voice might crack but instead just nodded and moved back into her fathers chest, more slowly this time. As expected his thick arms fell around her in a warm, loving embrace that she burrowed into, taking immense comfort in her Daddy's presence. Already the pain in her nose was dissipating.

"Your Father and I heard yelling. What are you two fighting about now?" Leroy paused and his face scrunched up in thought, "Rachel, did you bedazzle something of your sisters again because I know we talked to you about that."

"She better not have! I'll beat me some Diva a-"

"Santana. Watch your mouth please." Leroy leveled a fatherly look in his daughters direction to which Santana wilted under, sinking lower into the bed and folding her arms in a pout.

"Sorry Dad."

"That's alright mija." Santana grinned at Leroy's usage of the Spanish language to which her Father smiled right back at. She had spent weeks tutoring him in her native tongue so they could converse though he mostly wanted to know how to call her daughter. She was quite proud of his progress thus far.

"Daddy," Rachel picked her head up off her fathers chest to look up into his brown eyes likewise in color to hers, a her lower lip jutted out in a pout, "Santana called me a prude."

Leroy's brows furrowed lowly and he scrunched up nose, pondering what it was his daughter said and trying to find fault in it. After a minute or so of silence he couldn't find any and let out a puff of air that ruffled the hair atop Rachel's head, "I don't understand how that's bad sweetheart."

Rachel's eyes widened comically, blinking rapidity as she stared up at her Daddy in shock. In the background Santana's chuckles could be heard, driving Leroy's even lower above his eyes. He must be missing something. He was pretty sure he remembered what a prude was. So why was he getting such a negative reaction?

"Dad," Leroy picked his head up to glance over at his grinning daughter lounging on her bed, "Don't be so old. Being a prude in our generation it totally lame."

"But…why? In my day-" Another wave of chuckling from his Latina child interrupted him along with Rachel loud, drawn out sigh.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Daddy. I think you should call Dad. He's more clued into this kind of thing."

By this point Leroy's eyebrows were so low his eyes were practically closed, "What does that mean?"

"Dad. You just went all 'In my day' on us. I had a 'To Kill A Mockingbird' moment there. I could've sworn you were going to call Rachel Scout and me Jim." Rachel nodded solemnly, patting her fathers chest in a manner that was almost patronizing. By this point he was completely lost. Having teenage daughter did that a man though. With a weary sigh he shook his head and broke apart from his diva of a child and stepped back to fold his arms, allowing a formidable look to cross his face.

"Well, whatever. Santana be nice to your sister-" At this Rachel turned smug and flipped around to stick her tongue out at a glowering Santana, "-and Rachel stop antagonizing your sister." Rachel instantly deflated and it was Santana's turn to look smug, snickering under her breath. Leroy rolled his eyes. "Honestly. I get enough drama from your father, I don't need it from you two as well."

"Excuse you mister? I believe your asking for a one-way ticket to Couch Land." Leroy's mouth fell open and he began bumbled over words that just seemed to continuously fall from his maw. Behind him Hiram smirked and winked at his daughters before stepping into the room with a look of contempt, a hand on his hip and began tapping his foot.

"Hi-Hiram! Love, when did you get here?" Both his daughters began laughing quietly at his clear distress, that is until Leroy shot them both a disapproving glance. Silence reined once more but that didn't stop the sisters from sharing an amused look.

"Busted." Santana drawled in a sing song voice. Hiram's lip quirked, nearly giving way to his carefully concealed amusement but he reined it in quickly. Rachel, however, burst into high pitched bell like laughter and strode over to the bed to award her sister with a high five for such a witty remark. Leroy made a mental note to hide all the ice cream and cookies from them for at least a week. The traitors.

"Dramatic am I?" Hiram reached up to push his glasses up with the heel of his palm, narrowing his eyes slightly when his husband floundered with his words once more.

"Um…perhaps…just a little. Sometimes? But it's absolutely adorable!"

"That so?"

"Yes?"

"Was that a question? Are you not sure if I'm adorable or not?" Leroy's eyes bugged out, his mouth falling open even wider if possible.

"N-no! I mean, yes! I'm sure your adorable! That's why I married you right?"

Hiram once again pushed his glasses up dragging the silence on a bit, "So you married me because you found me adorable? And here I thought this whole time it was because you loved me."

Leroy stammered, sucking in a loud breath, and began reaching out for his husbands hands only to have the smaller of the two men take a step away from him.

"I do love you! That is why I married you!"

"Oh? But didn't you just say it's because I'm adorable? Are you lying to me now Leroy? I thought you swore you'd never lie to me?"

"W-what!? N-no I-" Suddenly Hiram broke into a peel of contagious laughter that his two daughters joined in on, interrupting Leroy who now just stood in the doorway feeling dumbfounded and definitely looking it as well.

"You…you should have seen…your face! Priceless." Hiram managed between sporadic fits of laughter, his entire frame shaking. Rachel and Santana both began nodding simultaneously in agreement with their Father since they were both laughing so hard they could hardly breath let alone talk. Leroy astonishment quickly faded into a look of annoyance directed towards each member of his family.

"Funny was that?" He got a lot of nodding as an answer, "Great. Glad that was amusing. Hiram, dear, you can go ahead and sleep on the couch tonight." With that Leroy turned swiftly and exited the room. Hiram stopped laughing but remained smiling. He turned towards his daughters and gave them a sly wink.

"Guess I'm not the only one who has a flair for dramatics huh?" That broke the teens back up into another fit of laughter to which Hiram left behind when he went to go find his husband and soothe his bruised ego in the hopes he wouldn't be on a cold couch instead of a warm bed in his husbands lovely arms.

Rachel plopped herself onto the bed beside her sister, grinning madly now that her laughter had passed. She felt Santana bump her shoulder with her own and looked over at the Latina to see the same grin on her face.

"We have the coolest parents." Rachel giggled lightly and leaned over to rest her head on her sisters shoulder, eyes dropping back to the forgotten note.

"We sure do." Though still light with the giddiness of laughter, Rachel's tone had dropped low enough that Santana could tell Rachel was back to the moody broody attitude she was in before their fathers had come in. She could guess why. Her eyes dropped to the note again, her lips pulling into a tight line similar to a grimace.

"We really should open that thing and see what Quinn said." Santana felt Rachel nod against her shoulder and snake a hand around her bicep, gripping it tightly but not tight enough to hurt.

"I know but I'm kind of scared." At this the Latina frowned and glanced down at Rachel only to see her sisters expressive face tight with worry and tension, her eyes that were trained on the note were swirling and glinting a bit in the light.

"Why?"

Rachel finally pulled her eyes away to look up at her sister, noting the protective glow emanating from the Latina and the way her body had gone stiff the way a fighters does before a fight. Inwardly Rachel smiled at the display of fierce protection, she had always found it endearing that Santana cared so much. Rachel swore she'd never understand why. She was just a loud, outspoken, obnoxious diva with little to no taste in fashion (according to Santana though Rachel found nothing wrong with her clothes) and had a tendency to do incredibly selfish things. Rachel annoyed Santana constantly to the point sometimes Santana wouldn't even talk to Rachel for days. And yet, for reasons unknown, the Latina cared about Rachel more than anyone else aside from their fathers. No matter how many times Santana assured Rachel, she would always be flabbergasted as to why Santana chose her, Rachel Barbra Berry, to be her sister. Still, she'd decided a long time ago not to look a gift horse in the mouth. She was lucky, so very lucky, to have Santana and she'd just continue to be grateful so long as she lived.

Rachel bit down into her bottom lip to prevent tears from making an appearance and instead gripped her sisters arm tighter as she hugged it to her chest. Closing her eyes, Rachel dropped her head back onto Santana's shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

"What if….what if she's mad?"

"What are you talking about Mini Me?" The puzzlement was clear enough in Santana's voice that Rachel didn't have to open her eyes to see it on her face.

"Well what if she wrote this letter out of spite because she got in trouble because of _me _and she was…hit…because of _me_? What if she blames me? Oh my god! What if it's a death threat!?"

A little fond smile struck Santana quickly and passed quickly like the eclipse of the moon because honestly only Rachel could worry about such insane things and turn into a mumbled ramble. Gently Santana extracted herself from Rachel's grip to lay that same arm over her sisters thin shoulders and pull her against her side. She waited for Rachel to burrow into her side and begin sniffing quietly, signaling that she was tearing up.

"Okay first off we don't _know _for sure that it was…you know…" The Latina trailed off when she grew uncomfortable.

"Child abuse." Rachel spoke quietly for Santana, knowing her sister still couldn't say the words.

"We don't know for sure. Even though it really seems like it. Second off, if it was, you know, she wouldn't blame you even if it was your fault."

Rachel's eyes slowly opened to stare at the door, blinking rapidity in confusion, "I don't think I understand."

"Well," Santana shifted uncomfortably, tightening her grip on Rachel, subconsciously looking for comfort, "When you go through that shit the only person you ever blame is yourself. You feel like its all your fault because you feel like your doing something wrong constantly. Because, if you weren't doing anything wrong then why would your mom hit you? You know?"

Rachel looped her arms around her sisters waist, hugging the Latina against her because she knew that even though she spoke of it like it was any person Rachel knew she was speaking form experience and needed the comfort of a hug, "I don't know but I understand now. Thank you Tana."

"Sure thing Mini Me. Now can we stop with all this lovey dovey shit? It's making me nauseous." Santana cleared her throat and shoved Rachel away, albeit gently, and returned the scowl to her face, holding her hand in front of her face to look over her nails. The action was just so Santana Rachel couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"Sorry Tana. Do you think you could open that? I don't think I can and it's been long enough. We're being rude."

"Whatever." Quicker than Rachel could register the Latina snatched the note up and slid her fingernail under the fold. Just as she was open to pull it open Rachel grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Wait. I want to do it." Santana merely shrugged and held it out for Rachel who remained motionless save from her eyes roving over the letter.

"Well? Are you going to open it or what?" The diva startled, having been so absorbed in her thoughts she managed to forget the other presence in the room. Slowly Rachel withdrew her hand from Santana's wrist and dropped it into her lap to fold it with her other hand.

"I changed my mind. You can do it."

"Rachel. I love you, I do but if you change your mind one more time I will murder you. And neither of us want that because you'd be dead and shit and I'd be forced to dig a grave and that would so fuck up my manicure."

"You would kill me and the only thing you would care about is your manicure?"

"That's love baby." The Latina smirked more so to herself than to irk her sister before turning her attention back to the note, sliding her long digit under the fold and pulling up. The paper fell open leaving Santana to unfold the paper and turn it over so she could digest the words with her eyes.

Rachel watched Santana's eyes move left to right over the page repeatedly until she couldn't stand the wait any longer and slapped at Santana's thighs. The Latina startled, immediately slapping Rachel's offending hands away with the one hand not holding the note.

"Stop it you crazy bitch! Why are you hitting me!?"

Rachel popped her bottom lip out, hands stilling midair, "Don't call names. It's hurtful."

"Okay, you crazy midget why are you hitting me?"

"That wasn't much nicer."

"_Rachel_!"

"What does it say!? Read it to me!"

Santana rolled her eyes, mentally reminding herself as to why she loved Rachel and why she wasn't ruining her manicure by digging a grave instead.

"It says, '_Dear San and Rach. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier, I'm mean sometimes but I don't mean to be. I thought you guys were pretty cool and I want us to be friends. But because me and Britney are home schooled we won't be able to hang out with you guys. So I wrote our phone numbers at the bottom. Call or text anytime. We don't really do anything. We'll be waiting for your text for sure! Love, Quinn.' _I get the feeling Quinn didn't write this though. I think Britney did." Santana concluded by handing the paper over to Rachel, tapping her fingertip against the phone numbers scribbled at the bottom in sloppy handwriting.

Rachel re-read the note herself a few more times before setting the parchment down on the bed between them, cringing slightly when she noticed the blood was beginning to turn brown now that it was drying.

"I think your right. Quinn doesn't strike me as one to use such poor grammar. But I don't understand. If Britney wrote it, why would she say Quinn did? It's not like we'd mind the difference."

Santana shrugged, eyes narrowed in thought, "I dunno. Maybe Britney thought it would."

"But why?"

"Rachel, despite what any of my ex's tell you, I'm not god. Except in bed. I don't know everything there is to know about life and shit."

" 'And shit.' Very prolific and dynamic your thought process is sister of mine."

"Hey don't pull that sarcasm shit with me. I'll beat your ass."

Rachel smiled with a shake of her head, "And so loving too."

"I try. Honestly, I do."

"I can tell. It must be very difficult for you."

"You have no idea." The sisters shared a laugh, momentarily forgetting the two blonde's troubling them until the mirth passed. Then, as if on the same brain length, they simultaneously looked down at the note with matching frowns.

"You should call Britney."

"You should text Quinn."

"You call first then I'll text."

"Fuck that! I'll call when I'm good and ready. But you have to text Quinn right now."

"What!? How is that fair!?"

"Because I said so and if you don't I'll hide all the copies of Funny Girl in this house?"

Rachel gasped and slapped her hands over her chest, tears already filling her wide eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Santana leaned back against her headboard, resting her forearm on one of her bent knees, "Wanna test that theory?" The sisters stared at one another in silence for what seemed like hours until Rachel sighed loudly and threw herself down onto the bed face first. Santana took that as a victory and presumed to gloat by laughing haughtily to herself. Her victory laugh was interrupting by Rachel mumbling something into the bedspread.

"What was that Rachie?"

Rachel picked her head up, eyes burning with an intense anger all for Santana, "I called you a bitch."

At that the Latina began laughing again, "You and everyone else Sis. Now C'mon, text Barbie. She's waiting."

Rachel again sighed loudly and rolled onto her back, holding her hand out to Santana, "Hand me my phone."

It took Santana a few minutes to find the damn thing, Rachel had dropped it and accidentally kicked it under the bed during her performance of a Diva Storm Out, but when she did find it she finally gave it to an impatient Rachel.

"I hate your for this." The diva murmured while her fingers flew across the touch screen, saving Quinn's number into her phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Less bitchin' more textin'."

Rachel threw one last glare in her sisters direction before complying. Her fingertips tapped on the envelope insignia on her phone, bringing up a new message. There she paused. What was she suppose to say? 'Hey Quinn! What's up?" Certainly not. 'Dearest Quinn, how are you? How's your health? Do your parents abuse you?' Seems like that wouldn't go over so well. 'You have a nice ass.' That was absolutely not going to happen. Even if it was tempting.

_Hello Quinn._

_I just wanted to thank you_

_for your letter. It was sweet_

_of you._

_Xo R._

"There. Done. I sent it." Santana looked up, pausing with the file against the tip of her ring finger's nail.

"Let me see."

Rachel floundered, quickly tucking her phone under her thigh so Santana couldn't grab it out of her hand, "Why? I already sent it."

"Yeah I know but I want to see what you said. C'mon Rach. What have you got to hide?" Rachel didn't like the mischievous glint in her sisters eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Slowly Santana crawled across the bed towards Rachel.

"Then you wouldn't mind me seeing it then?" Before Rachel could protest Santana reached her hand under her sister's thigh and curled her tanned fingers around the phone and yanked it towards her. Rachel shrieked and lunged for her sister but came up with nothing but pillows. Santana had jumped off the bed as soon as she had the phone in hand, standing near the door with a knowing, slightly condescending, smile as she read the text that had been sent out.

"Xo? Really Rachel? A hug and a kiss?" "_Shut up Santana_!"

"I knew you wanted all up on that." The Latina tossed Rachel's phone on the bed in front of the blushing diva with a cocky smirk.

"I do _not_! Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not. But I'm sure you'd like to _tease _Quinn wouldn't you?"

"Oh my god. I can't believe you just said that." Rachel blushed profusely, dropping her head in her cupped hands. The sound of Rachel's phone vibrating stopped whatever retort Santana had been about to say from happening. In a flash Rachel had her phone in hand and was reading the message with a frown.

_What letter? Who is this?_

_How did you get my number? _

"I think it's safe to say Quinn didn't write that letter Tana."

"Why? Lemme see." The Latina sat on the bed behind Rachel, poking her head over the brunette's shoulder to scan over the message, letting out a low whistle.

"Well, that Britney is a sly one ain't she? That's hot." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever let yourself, I dunno, think with your brain instead of your libido?"

"Why would I do that? That doesn't sound like any kind of fun."

_It's Rachel Berry. From next door._

_The letter that Britney brought over_

_had your number on it. Remember? _

_You wrote it? You signed your name?_

_Xo R._

"Another hug and kiss? Girl you gots it hot."

"I don't even know what that means Santana. You learned English for a reason, try using it correctly for once." Rachel felt Santana jab her fingertips in her side, eliciting a sharp gasp from the smaller teen.

"Watch it short stuff."

_Britney brought you a letter I wrote? _

"Oh yeah. Barbie is totally out of the loop. Britney is so hot." Santana beamed down at the phone, looking oddly proud for whatever reason.

"Your so strange."

_Yes she did. I found it endearing_

_that you would like to be friends_

_even though your home schooled_

_and I'm not. It is alright? I can_

_text you right?_

_Xo R. _

_Um. Yeah. Could you excuse me _

_a moment Rachel? I need_

_to talk to B about something _

_real quick okay?_

"Oh shit. Brit is so in trouble." Santana mumbled with something akin to a pout on her face.

**So. Yeah. Sorry I haven't updated in ages but like I already said, it takes me a while to get time to write. Also I planned for this chapter to be a little more serious but for some reason, it took a humorous turn. I hope you all don't mind. **


	5. Txt cn B Scry

"Britney." The quirky blond looked up from the drawing pad she had been doodling in to see her sister standing in her doorway, shoulders tense and eyes a blizzard of harsh cold. It was obvious from Quinn's frigid demeanor that the girl had most likely discovered of Britney's treachery. So Britney calmly placed her coloring pencil atop her drawing pad and pulled her stretched out legs into a lotus position against her torso awaiting Quinn's lecture that was to come.

As to be expected Quinn entered Britney's room, quietly shutting the door behind her and turning swiftly on her heel to begin pacing a few feet in front of where Britney sat. The plush crème colored carpet formatted Quinn's bare feet, leaving tracks in her wake as the blond stomped in a line back and forth for minutes. She didn't speak but Britney assumed that was due to Quinn trying to rein in her sordid temper. Quinn only ever did this for Britney. If it were anyone else, Quinn wouldn't have bothered trying to control herself and just let loose. Though Quinn denied such accusations when Britney asked her about it, Britney knew the truth. Britney received special treatment and she loved it.

"Britney." Quinn spoke again, the chill that made her voice edgy before now chilled with the calm pacing had created. The youngest Fabray cocked her head to the side in answer, waiting for Quinn to voice what was on her mind. Slowly Quinn moved from the path in the carpet she had made to go over and sit in front of her sister. Her face was all business, one perfect eyebrow raised with her lips pursed slightly.

"B, did you write a letter to the Berry's and say it was from me? And put my phone number on it so that Rachel could get a hold of me whenever she wanted?"

"Um…are you mad?"

"Is that an admission of guilt?"

Britney's face scrunched up the way it would if she had taken a large bite out of a lemon.

"What?" Quinn's eyes slammed shut and she reached one pale hand up to grip the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Annoyance flared through her, threatening to make itself known via insult but she reined it in, knowing that insulting Britney would do nothing but upset them both.

"Did you do it or did you not?"

"Oh yeah, I did that earlier." Britney smiled sweetly after she spook, swaying slightly from side to side to some unknown beat playing in her head Quinn couldn't hear.

"Why would you do that!? Do you have any idea what you've done!? You can be so _stupid _sometimes Britney!" This time Quinn hadn't be able to keep her temper in check and practically spit the words in Britney's face without realization. Realization that only hit Quinn when her sisters smile fell away and the taller blond flinched, casting her eyes to the carpet in a typical guilty way. Immediate regret and guilt filled Quinn to the point she nearly felt she was going to be sick, cry, or worst, do both.

Quinn reached for Britney's hand, flinching a little herself when Britney scooted out of Quinn's reach and purposefully held her eyes down so they couldn't connect with Quinn's, "Brit. I'm sorry Brit. I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

There was a long pause in which Britney turned her head further away from Quinn thinking that when she reached up to brush the tears wetting her cheeks Quinn couldn't see. But Quinn did see.

"You sound like Daddy when you yell like that Q." Britney whispered, filling the ongoing silence with her voice thick with tears. That whispered sentence felt like a hot poker being shoved through Quinn's chest. The blow hurt so bad she physically recoiled, drawing her knees up to her chest and hiding her face behind her thighs and long hair. It wasn't so much that Britney had said it to Quinn, but the truth behind what Britney had said. Quinn had sounded like her father, the very man she never wanted to be. And she had hurt Britney just like Russell does. She was no better than him.

"I'm sorry B…" Quinn felt her sisters gentle touch on both her shoulders, pulling her back into Brittney's warm body for a hug that finally broke the damn holding Quinn's tears back. The shorter blonde sobbed into her knees, soaking the denim coating her slender legs, while Britney continued to hold Quinn.

"It's okay Q, I forgive you. I'm sorry I made you mad by being stupid." Britney's voice was hoarse, making it clear to Quinn that Britney was fighting back tears of her own. Hazel eyes slammed shut to hold back the onslaught of more burning tears and she reached down to fist handfuls of Britney's carpet, guilt washing over her in waves.

"Your not stupid B. I'm just a bitch. A scared, mean, little bitch." The shorter blond pulled from Britney's wiry arms to turn and face her sister, peering into misty blue eyes through watering hazel ones. Slowly Quinn reached out to lay a hand over Britney's, letting out a sigh of relief when her sister didn't pull away this time.

"I'm sorry B. I shouldn't have said that. I was just scared."

Britney flipped her sisters hand over to grip it between two of her own, resting their clasped hands in her lap and giving her sister a worried look, "What are you scared of Q? Daddy?"

Quinn nodded solemnly, fixing her gaze on the floor to hide her still flowing tears from Britney. That is until she felt Britney tug her hand and looked up to find Britney giving her a serious look that proved to Quinn that Britney wasn't as stupid as her teachers claimed her to be. It was a pure knowing look born of compete competence of the situation. Britney understood. Britney always understood. The dancer pulled her hands away from Quinn and patted her lap. Quinn heeded Britney's gentle command and laid down on the carpet, resting her head in Britney's lap. As soon as Quinn cushioned her head upon Britney's silky thighs, Britney threaded her fingers through Quinn's thin hair and began playing with her to sooth the older blonde.

"You really like Rachie huh?" Quinn hummed her positive response, her brain turning to mush under her sisters sweet attention.

"Are you afraid your gonna love her like you loved Jen and Daddy is gonna catch you again?" Quinn's eyes popped open and her body went tense, just hearing her ex's name making her break out with all encompassing fear. The bruises still coloring her alabaster back began burning a little hotter with the reminder of what had happened. Quinn curled her fingers around Britney's calf and gripped it tightly, a little whimper of fear falling from her parted lips. Britney responded in kind, soothing Quinn's hair back in an almost petting motion and hushing the blond quietly.

"He'll…he'll kill me B. If he finds out, he'll murder me."

Britney frowned deeply and gripped the nape of Quinn's neck lightly, running the pads of her fingers across the soft flesh in soothing circular motions, "No. He won't."

Quinn turned her head to stare up at Britney's stricken face, her hazel eyes wide. Quinn's red bow mouth pulled into a flat, trembling line when she felt tears burning behind her eyes again. Slowly Quinn nodded, the fingers gripping Britney's calf tightening a fraction, "Yes, he will. He told me so. Before we left. He got in my face and he grabbed the collar of my shirt and said 'If I ever find you kissing another girl or doing anything, even liking another girl, I'll kill you and make sure no one finds your body you filthy dyke'. He doesn't love me B, he just deals with me to keep up the perfect Fabray image he loves so much. If he finds out that I….that I like Rachel…he'll kill me."

Britney's mouth tumbled open and the tears she had been fighting rolled down her cheeks in a steady flow, dripping from her chin to splatter on Quinn's forehead. Britney hadn't known that. She hadn't known her father threatened Quinn with her life. If she had, she never would have given the Berry sisters their phone numbers and endangered Quinn in such a way. Normally if someone threatened another person in such a way, a father threatening his daughter no less, the threat would become void due to disbelief of someone being capable of committing such a heinous act but this threat had come from Russell. Russell Fabray would kill his daughter in an instant and both his children knew that. Subconsciously Britney tightened her grip on her sister when she felt protective warmth well up inside her. She wouldn't let anything happen to Quinn. For once, Britney would take the beating for Quinn if worst came to worst. This time, Britney would take the beating she deserved and Quinn would be safe.

"It's going to be okay Q. I promise. I'll keep you safe. Nothing is gonna happen, I won't let Daddy hurt you." Britney returned her hand to her sisters hair and began petting the soft locks again, looking into Quinn's fathomless eyes through the blur of her tears, "I won't let him hurt you again."

A tightness enveloped Quinn's throat, forcing a sob to rip from her and loudly fill the room, "Oh Britney…You-"

"Shh. It's okay Q. Promise. I love you." Britney offered her sister a shaky smile, her dimples forcing the still falling tears to roll around her splayed lips. Quinn smiled back albeit smally and lacking any real enthusiasm. Then Quinn's phone vibrated. The sisters both turned their attention to the forgotten iPhone lighting up the denim of Quinn's pocket. The older sister let out a shaky breath and proceeded to dig her phone out of her pocket with trembling fingers.

"Oh god…it's Rachel." Despite Quinn's reluctance against befriending the gorgeous brunette butterflies filled Quinn's stomach and fluttered against her insides, their wingtips tickling her innards into anxious knots. Britney patted Quinn's forehead softly with an encouraging smile.

"Open it."

"Yeah…okay." Letting out another breath, Quinn touched the tip of her finger to the text filling the center of the screen.

_Quinn? Are you alright?_

_Did I offend you? _

_Xo. R_

A faint blush dusted Quinn's cheeks upon seeing Rachel's signature again, the same as it had been in all the other texts. The hug wasn't what warmed the blonde up, but the kiss. Above Quinn, Britney giggled making her sister's blush intensify and she scrambled away from Britney on her knees so she couldn't see her phone anymore. Quickly she tapped out a message for Rachel.

_No you didn't. I was just speaking_

_with my sister. I have to come clean _

_about something though._

"Shut up B." Again Britney giggled.

"She totally likes you Quinnie."

Quinn hugged her phone to her chest and shot Britney a glare that held no real malice, "Okay first, don't call me that. I hate it. Second of all…" Quinn ducked her head and pulled her phone away from herself to read the message again, smiling smally at the '_Xo' _tacked in front of the _R, _"Do you really think she likes me?"

Britney moved to sit on her knees, nodding vigorously with mirth shining in her eyes and a megawatt smile, "Oh totally! She digs you. You should totally flirt with her."

Quinn stopped smiling stupidly at the screen of her phone to frown in confusion and look up her sister, having the common sense to be slightly embarrassed about what she was about to admit, "Flirt? I….don't really know…I _can't _flirt B."

Britney giggled affectionately, reaching over to pat Quinn's thigh lightly, "Yeah you can. She'll like it I promise."

"No B…I…what I mean is, I don't know _how _to flirt. I've never-" Quinn paused mid speech to glance down at her phone vibrating in her hand, "-flirted before."

_What is it? _

_Xo. R_

Britney drew her blond brows down low in confusion, her head tilted to the side, casting her bangs to splay across her forehead, "You don't know how?"

Quinn blushed fiercely, so fierce her neck and chest flushed a deep red to match the color of her burning cheeks. The older sister shook her head no, reaching up to tuck a strand of her behind her ear self consciously. Britney giggled, clasping her hands together girlishly and rested her chin on her knuckles.

_I wasn't the one who wrote that note._

_My sister did that. I'm sorry. Do you still_

_want to talk to me now?_

"Q! Your so cute. Didn't you ever flirt with Jen?" Again Quinn tensed hearing her ex's name though this time the blond controlled her emotions not to let herself fall back into such dark thoughts. Instead Quinn just smiled sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Not really. She would always flirt with me but whenever I tried to flirt back I'd freeze up and word vomit something stupid. The closest thing I think I got to flirting was saying she had a nice smile. But I don't think that's flirting…is it?" Britney shook her head, smiling fondly at her sisters fading blush and demure posture. Britney had never known her intimidating, badass, commanding sister to be so mousy about anything. Turns out the fierce Quinn Fabray had a weakness after all. Who knew it would turn out to be flirting with pretty girls?

Giving Quinn another cheeky grin, Britney slid across the carpet to sit beside her sister and lay her head on Quinn's shoulder, "It's super easy Quinn. I'll teach you."

"Teach…me? Oh god, this is so embarrassing!" The iPhone vibrated again, Rachel's name displayed in bold black in the center of the screen.

"It is not. Open it! And then I'll show you how to flirt."

"Oh god."

_Of course I still want to text you Quinn!_

_Your…well beautiful. Probably the prettiest_

_girl I've ever met. And your really nice and_

_smart. And you don't use text speak!_

_That's incredibly important to me. I simply loathe _

_text speak. It's numbing the minds of our_

_generation! _

_Also don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong._

_We knew Britney had wrote the letter. _

_Her writing is far to similar to how she speaks._

_Bubbly. _

_Xo. R_

One couldn't pry the grin from Quinn's face with a crowbar if they tried, "She rambling. In a text. That's….the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Britney jabbed Quinn's side with locked fingers, dragging hazel eyes from the screen to Britney's smiling face, "She totes called you pretty."

Quinn's eyes widened comically, as if just registering this factor, "Oh my god she _did_! Do I flirt now!? What do I say!?"

Britney patted Quinn's arm, giving her a motherly look, "Calm down. Flirting is super easy. Just type exactly what you felt when you read what Rachie wrote."

Quinn tapped her thumb against the neon blue case of her phone nervously, pondering how she would go about that, "What…do you mean B?"

"Well when you read Rachie's text, what was the first thing you thought about?"

"That I was really happy she still wants to talk to me and that she's crazy because she's way prettier than me and that her rambling is cute." Britney tilted her head as she listened to her sister speak and when Quinn finished the younger blonde clacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and gave a short nod.

"Just put that then."

"Just…that?"

"Yeah."

"That will be…okay?"

"Yup! Do it!"

"Okay…"

_I'm glad to hear that you enjoy_

_talking to me because I also enjoy_

_talking to you. You're a little crazy though _

_or half blind because you think I'm the _

_prettiest girl you've ever seen. You clearly_

_don't own a mirror. And I find that you ramble through_

_text to be incredibly endearing. _

"How's this?" Quinn showed her sister the text after she had sent it, silently praying it was right and she didn't just make herself look like a jackass.

Britney cooed upon reading the text, reaching over to squish her sister in a bone crushing hug, "Aweh! Quinn that was _perfect_! So cute! You did so good! You're a flirter! Next time add an X and an O like Rachie!"

Quinn blushed darkly, sinking into Britney's hug to hide herself, "You think?"

Britney hummed appreciatively, placing a loving kiss atop Quinn's head, "For sure. Trust me, this is totes my thing. I know whats up. She is totally gonna fall for you!"

"Oh my god B! I don't….I mean….I'm barely keeping myself from freaking out just texting her. I don't know if I can handle her _falling_ for me!"

Britney shook her head, defying everything Quinn had just said, "Nope! You two are gonna fall in love and get married and have cute little babies that will love me more because I'm totally awesomer than you will ever be. Sorry Quinn but its true. I know 'cause I see the future."

Quinn chucked quietly, resting her head in the cleft of Britney's shoulder, "You do, do you?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, Medium Britney, if you see the future, tell me who proposes to who?" Britney stuck her tongue out a little when she tilted her head and thought it over.

"Rachel does."

Quinn gasped indignantly and pulled away from Britney to give her a glare, "I don't propose!?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

Britney laid a comforting hand on Quinn's shoulder, as if she were consoling her sister for being the girl in the foreseen relationship, "Because your gonna freak out about wanting it to be perfect and Rachel is gonna get tired of waiting and just tell you that you _have _to marry her and you have no choice. So you say yes 'cause your whipped and you love her."

Quinn opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut when she realized she had no rebuttal that could refute what Britney had said. So she sat and stewed with her arms crossed while Britney grinned at her sister. Just when Quinn thought of something to say, her phone vibrated deterring any logical thought from slipping past her lips other than a whispered, "_I'm not whipped_.".

_You…find my rambling to be…an attractive_

_trait? Oh gosh. Oh gosh. How…I _

_don't even know how to respond to that. Your _

_so sweet Quinn. Though I don't know how you_

_found me so attractive when I was still_

_in my PJ's when we met. Hardly attractive. _

…_Your so very charming Quinn… _

…_I think I may be developing a crush._

_Xoxo. R._

Quinn smiled broadly and showed the text to Britney, earning a high five from her sister. Before the shorter blonde could respond to Rachel's previous text, she received another.

_Fuck I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that_

_I'm often told I come on way to strong_

_and I'm a bit crazy over these kinds of _

_things-maters of the heart- and I'll be honest _

_I can be. I've probably scared you off now. I'm so_

_sorry Quinn. I realize it's far to soon_

_to admit an attraction of such caliber _

_after only just meeting a few hours ago._

_I'll understand if you don't want to text me _

_anymore. _

_R._

For the first time since texting Rachel, Quinn frowned.

_Rachel. Relax. Your being way to cute. It_

_wasn't to soon I promise. Because if it_

_is then I probably shouldn't admit that I_

_reciprocate your feelings. I mean…I had my _

_sister teach me how to flirt just so I could. With you. _

_I'm not sure I've done well and I'm not even_

_sure she actually taught me how…actually _

_I'm feeling swindled and confused. Oh. Shit._

_You've given me 'The Rambling' via text. _

_Cyber virus. _

_As an after thought-For your information, cursing_

_is totally hot. _

_Xo. Q_

"Well….that was absolutely terrifying. Britney! What have I done!?" Quinn dropped her phone onto the carpet, shoulders tense, body prone, and eyes wide enough to make the moon jealous. Britney glanced up from the drawing she had been working on when Quinn came in and had crawled back over to when Quinn had become absorbed in texting Rachel. She tilted her hair and examined her sisters body posture and frowned when she deduced that Quinn had crawled back into her metaphorical shell.

"What's up Q-Bear?" Britney set her colored pencil on her pad and sat up straighter, folding her hands in her lap.

"I did something stupid." Quinn kept her head down as she spoke, her eyes fixed on her vibrating phone laying screen down in the carpet. Britney didn't ignore the fact Quinn didn't pick up her phone nor check the incoming message.

"Did you tell her she smells funny?"

Quinn's nose scrunched up but she still kept her head down, "No. Why would I say that? Did she smell funny?"

"No. But that could be something stupid you did."

"Oh."

Britney sat patently waiting for Quinn to go into an elaborate explanation of what she had done wrong but when Quinn offered nothing Britney let out a huff of irritation and, in the moment, picked up her pencil and tossed at her sisters head. The yellow pencil bounced off the side of Quinn's head and, much to Britney's delight, rolled back within her reach. Quinn, however, wasn't nearly as pleased with the pencil being thrown considering it had been _her _head that it had bounced off. The miffed blonde finally lifted her head to shoot daggers in Britney's direction. The bubbly dancer deflected the dirty look with a megawatt smile that melted Quinn into a compliant puddle.

"What did you do?"

Quinn slumped over in a defeated manner, muttering into the carpet she had buried her face in, "I told her I liked her. And that I thought her cussing was hot. And you totally didn't teach me how to flirt because I just word vomited stupid things!"

Britney giggled quietly, earning her another mean look from her sister that she shirked off and bent over to continue coloring, "Oh Quinn. Your cute. Just respond to her text and don't worry so much. I already told you, I'm going to keep you safe from Daddy. Nothing is going to happen. Not this time. Your gonna find you true love and your gonna live happily ever after! And I'm gonna have tons of fun sexy times with her sister!"

Quinn's face scrunched up pure disgust and groaned loudly into the carpet, reaching up to cover her ears and shake her head, "B! Need to know! I didn't need to know that! You're my sweet, innocent sister who doesn't have sex with anyone especially with the sister of the girl I like! Okay?"

Britney tapped the end of her pencil against her chin, "Okay. But I still get to have sexy times with San?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and picked her phone up again to open Rachel's text, "Just as long you don't tell me a _single_ detail before or after you do it."

"Okay!" Britney chirped happily.

_Quinn! I don't normally use such vulgarity! _

_In fact I chastise Santana about her use of it_

_all the time. Even if you find it…attractive…_

_I can't permit it. That doesn't, however, change_

_the fact that you're absolutely perfect. I'm sorry_

_I gave you my virus. However I find that you_

_ramble to be endearing too. Also that you asked_

_Britney to teach you to how to flirt just so that you_

_could flirt with me. If it makes you feel better,_

_My sister thinks we're sexting. _

_Xo. R_

"Britney! Quinnie! It's time for dinner!" Both girls looked towards the doorway through which they heard their mothers disembodied voice paging them. Both of them paled considerably knowing that they would have to now go downstairs and sit at a table with their father for the next 20 minutes eating something probably entirely inedible.

"Be down in a sec Mom!" Quinn hollered back for the both of them so that Britney would have time to put her things away.

"Hurry up! Before dinner gets cold and your father becomes upset with you!"

"Yes Mom!"

_Why does your sister think we're sexting?_

_And believe me, I'm not perfect._

_Xo. Q_

Quinn pushed her iPhone into her pocket just after setting the phone on silent. It was one of Russell's rules that phones were not allowed at the dinner table yet Quinn had no desire to tell Rachel this or stop texting the pixie sized brunette even if it terrified her to do so. Basically Quinn was torn in two halves. Quinn part one wanted nothing to do with Rachel because that girl endangered not only her life but Britney's as well. Part two Quinn, however, had the stronger pull over Quinn as a whole because Part two Quinn was the part of her that had become strongly attracted to Rachel already. That part of Quinn couldn't care less about the dangers or Russell's rules about phones. That part of Quinn convinced her to set her phone on silent so that when she got Rachel's text she'd see the phone light up and could text the brunette back under the table. Granted she was taking a massive risk but Part one of Quinn just couldn't quite overpower Part two.

Her phone lit up a small swatch of fabric where her pocket was but no vibrations or sounds came from the phone, pleasing Part two but still not convincing Part one that this was a good idea.

_Because I keep blushing. She is _

_convinced that normal texts wouldn't_

_make someone blush so much unless it is _

_a sext. _

_Xo. R_

Quinn discretely did a small victory fist pump upon reading that she was making the brunette blush. She glanced up to check on Britney, who was just finishing packing her things away and was slipping on 'dinner appropriate' pants since Russell made a rule about 'no shorts at the dinner table' after Britney came down for dinner in a pair of bright pink spanks. She quickly typed out a response to Rachel before Britney finished dressing and they head downstairs for part 3 of 3 out of the most dreaded parts of the Fabray sisters day.

_Perhaps these are sexts and I'm trying to charm _

_my way into your pants. You may unknowingly_

_be participating in the saucy act of sexts._

_Xo. Q_

"I'm ready Q-Bear. Lets go." Quinn gave her sister an elevator look, checking her attire for any flaws their father might find, but Britney had been smart enough to slip on loose fitting jeans and pull her hair back into a tight ponytail to match Quinn's. Nodding approvingly Quinn gestured towards the stairs.

The Fabray sisters walked briskly downstairs, backs straight, and parallel to one another the way their father liked them to enter rooms. Since they were toddlers Russell had been training them to his specifications on how to walk, how to talk, what to wear, when to wear it, and most importantly, to never disobey him. They could almost be compared to soldiers who had grown up in boot camp with a drill instructor for a father and should they disobey him, they were punished closely to what young soldiers would be. Brutally.

Russell was already seated at the head of the table with his wife serving him when the girls entered the dining room. He scowled when he noticed their presence, sending tendrils of fear to crawl up both girls spines but he said nothing except to tell them to sit. They took their designated places across from one another, Quinn beside her mother who sat on Russell's left, and Britney who sat on Russell's right. No one spoke as Judy bustled around the table to lay dishes in front of her children and hurry back into the kitchen to come out with a tray of drinks. A scotch for Russell, of course. Wine for Judy, of course. And water for the sisters, as usual. Once the plates and drinks were dolled out Judy resumed her seat on her husbands left and placed her folded hands in her lap, waiting. Both sisters followed their mothers lead, folding their hands politely in their lap and with their backs so straight they didn't even touch the back of the chair while they waited.

Russell looked from all the faces of his girls over the brim of his scotch, a pleased grunt escaping his lips, "Quinn."

The princesses esque blonde turned her head to her father and dipped her chin politely, "Yes Father?"

The man set his glass down and folded his hands upon the table in front of the plate of stroganoff and buttered rye bread, "Say grace."

"Yes Father," Quinn nodded politely and bowed her head, eyes falling closed in preparation for prayer, "Dear heavenly Father, I ask that you bless this food that we are to partake of and I thank you for giving us this chance to eat together under your watchful eye. Father, I thank you for the blessing we are to receive and I thank you for all that which you give without taking. Amen." There was a chorus of mumbled amen's that followed before the clanking of forks on plates could be heard. For the most part no one spoke or when they did, Quinn didn't really pay attention. Mostly it was her father talking about his new work and the stuff he already had to do tonight as well as his needing to locate them a church to attend on regular Sundays. Quinn was just waiting for her pocket to light up again, with each dainty bite she took of her dinner and dab against her lips with her napkin, Quinn would glance down at the pocket of her jeans until she saw the tell tale light illuminating the fabric. The teen glanced at her father and mother before discretely slipping her cellphone from her pocket and rested it on her thigh to open Rachel's text. A small happy smile lit up her face when she read it.

_Well if it is your attempt to flatter your_

_way into my pants then, Quinn Fabray, I can_

_honestly say that its going to work for you. _

_Your quite the charmer, you have me nearly_

_swooning off the bed over here._

_Xo. R_

"Quinn." The blonde paused with her finger hovering above the send button of her typed up response to Rachel, looking up at her father with a lump lodged in her throat. Had he seen her?

"Yes Father?" Quinn watched, repulsed, as her father shoved another mouthful of food into his mouth. The man may have been big on manners and forcing said manners down his children's throats but he was the Hypocrite of hypocrites when it came to practicing his own rules.

"You haven't forgotten that you are not to come out of your room tomorrow until you've completed at least 6 of your modules for your schoolwork on your computer right?" Quinn barely contained her relived sigh at her fathers question. He hadn't seen. She cast a glance down at her phone to hit send and lock the screen.

_If you swoon off the bed, I guess_

_I'll have to be there to catch you. I can_

_do that you know. I was a cheerleader. I'm _

_pretty strong. _

_Xo. Q_

"Yes of course Father. I remember." Quinn took a small bite of her mothers cooking, wiping her lips as she starting chewing and dropping her hand in her lap that wasn't holding her fork aloft.

Russell grunted and reached for his scotch glass only to find it empty, a dissatisfied look encompassing his features, "Brittney."

The bubbly teen lifted her head to look at her father, wearily once she noticed a scotch glass in his hand identical to the one he had broken across her sisters skull earlier that day, "Yes Father?"

The head Fabray thrust his empty glass in Britney's direction causing the youngest Fabray to flinch out of instinct. Quinn sunk her nails into her thigh under table in an attempt to rein in her anger when she saw how her father relished in seeing his daughter flinch away from him.

"Fill this back up. And refill your mothers drink as well. Don't spill a drop, you hear me?"

Britney nodded smally and rose from her chair with regal poise to collect both her fathers and her mothers drinking glass before disappearing into the kitchen. Quinn watched her go until she disappeared then dropped her eyes back to her phone, awaiting Rachel's next text. A couple of moments passed in silence save for the sound of forks clinking against fine china and the distant sound of Britney pouring drinks. Then Quinn's phone lit as well as her eyes.

_Is that so? The beautiful, perfect, cheerleader type? _

_Well, your obviously the very type every queer_

_girl dreams of. How did I become so lucky?_

_Xo. R_

When Britney swept back into the room with her parents drinks, the silence was finally broken with Judy's hushed thanks for the refill and Russell's complaint about it taking Britney to long. The dancer had merely apologized in a submissive tone and reclaimed her seat, going back to her blan dinner. Russell slurped at his scotch and chewed loudly on his bread. Judy didn't eat much but finished her large glass of wine within moments of Britney bringing it to her. That worried Quinn. Her mother had already drank quite a bit today, she could tell from the way her mother was swaying in her seat and if she wasn't eating anything she was sure to get sick even with her bodies accumulated dependence on alcohol. Sure Judy had never really done anything to stop the abuse and yes, Judy was a worthless drunk, but she was still Quinn's mother and Quinn still loved her dearly. Unlike Russell. Quinn hated Russell.

_I don't know. I guess you can thank Britney_

_for being crazy enough to give you my_

_phone number and for you being stupid enough_

_to actually text me. You crazy, beautiful girl. _

_Would it be forward of me to tell you_

_that I would very much like to see you again?_

_Xo. Q_

"Quinn. Britney." Russell stood from the table, wiping his chin and dropping his napkin atop his empty plate.

Both girls nodded and spoke simultaneously, "Yes Father?"

Russell beamed at his children for being in tune to his orders, "Clean the table then go to bed. Be up early to start your work and don't forget I want 6 modules done. You can eat once your finished. I don't care how long it takes. Am I clear?"

"Yes Father." With that, Russell made his exit towards the foyer which led to his study on the furthest end of the house. Britney slumped in her chair, eyes falling closed once she no longer had to pretend for him. Quinn looked over her mother, noticing the woman had begun swaying so fiercely she was nearly toppling out of her chair. It was as Quinn had feared, her mother was sloppy drunk. A sigh escaped her lips.

"B?" The dancers eyes popped open to regard Quinn who had stood up and moved behind their mothers chair.

"Yeah Sis?"

"I'm going to help Mom into bed. Can you do the table please? I promise I'll do it next time." Britney smiled sweetly and stood, already collecting the plates, "'Course Sis. No problem. Night Mom, Love you."

Judy looked up at her taller daughter through hazy eyes, raising a hand to reach out for Britney. The dancer knew what her mother was searching for and aided her by leaning across the table and grabbing her mothers wrist gently to guide the woman's hand to her face. When Judy felt Britney's cheek beneath her palm the woman smiled and patted her daughters cheek lovingly.

"Goodnight my Darling. I love you, you know that don't you? I do. Sleep well."

"I know Mamma." Britney pulled herself back and gave Quinn a look, "I'll be up later when I'm done okay?"

Quinn merely nodded her response and leaned down to loop an arm under her mothers shoulders and hoist her mother to her feet. Judy looped an arm around her daughters waist and leaned into her child, needing the younger blond for support more than she was willing to voice. Quinn just bore it, bore her mothers weight and the mental weight of having to tote her drunk ass mother to bed for the night. She knew her pocket was alight and silently was apologizing to Rachel for not responding right away.

After struggling for awhile Quinn reached her parents room and kicked the door opening with her foot, half carrying half dragging her nearly unconscious mother to her plush California king size. Once at the edge of the bed on the side Judy slept on Quinn reached down and hooked an arm under her mothers knees to lift the woman and lay her out on the bed. Judy flopped around slowly to search for her favorite pillow while Quinn gently removed her mothers heels strapped to her small feet. Quinn dropped the expensive shoes onto the floor beside the bed and reached over to pull the bedspread open for her mother to climb under, pulling the blankets up to the elder blonde's chin when she was settled in.

"Night Mamma." Quinn turned to leave, not expecting a response as she normally didn't receive such warm goodnights like Britney received from Judy, but was quite shocked when she felt Judy's grip on her slender wrist stop her. Hazel eyes rounded to stair down into a matching set peering up at her from the comfort of a lavish bed.

"Goodnight baby. I'm…sorry. I didn't give you a very good life and I'm sorry." Then Judy's touch dropped away and the elder Fabray's breathing slowed into the rhythm of one slumbering. Quinn took a few moments to compose herself, trying not to cry. Her mother never spoke to her that way, with tenderness and love.

Instead of responding Quinn just pulled her phone from her pocket and hurried to her room so that she could flop on her bed and text Rachel until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

**Okay so that's the update for today guys. Review, review and let me know what you think! Faberry will progress rather fast paced in this story I think because I have no patience or attention span to speak of and I don't like waiting anymore than you guys do. **

**Awesome One, over and out. **


	6. Bacon-y Soup-y Monstrosity

**Read it, love it, and review it. **

**Oh and I'm going to be switching POV from the Berry sisters to the Fabray sisters in this chapter but you should be able to discern to change without to much confusion. **

"Um Rach?"

"Yes Santana!? What is it now!?"

"You fail at this whole cooking thing."

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder with an irritated growl. Simmering brown eyes lifted from the pan of burning eggs to look at the amused Latina sitting one the edge of the counter near the stove Rachel was cooking atop of. They both were still in their pajamas, bleary eyed, bumbling around in a darkened kitchen at the wee break of dawn trying to make breakfast for their sleeping father whom had been born this day. Surprisingly it had been Santana that had come to wake Rachel up before the clock had even hit 5 o'clock, telling her sister they needed to hit the store so they would have the essential fixings for an omelet; Leroy's favorite dish before succumbing to both his husbands Judaism and his daughters veganism. It was only once a year that Leroy actually was allowed to indulge in his devils meat and the murder of chicken fetus to please the aching in his belly for fine French food. Rachel and Hiram tried to purposefully forget to make it for him every year but Santana wouldn't allow for that, not once. Not that she actually did any participating in the cooking of the omelet other than her job to get Rachel up to buy the stuff and cook it before Leroy woke up. Usually they had to go through at least 3 cartons of eggs before Rachel actually managed to cook one without burning it, crying, refusing to touch the meats, or going through the process of her stomping around adamant in not taking part with the cooking at all. A custom was a custom though and, with the Berry's being big on their customs, Rachel found it within her to power through it.

"Forgive me, Princess Santana, but I think I have an excuse seeing as I am vegan and I don't normally cook innocent chicken babies to be consumed as nourishment. And if you think you can do it better," Rachel ripped the pan from the burner and skid it across the counter until it slid precariously close to her sisters bare thigh, sending the Latina rolling off the marble top with a surprised squeak just before the pan could burn her, "Then by all means, take over because I give up! I will not kill another one! The smell is making me sick!"

"Geeze Midget Diva explosion much!? Who the fuck pissed in your soy milk this morning!?" Santana shot a piercing glare at Rachel that the brunette withered under. Her lip popped out and she dropped her hands to her fingers that were toying with the single fray sticking from the hem of her sleep shorts. Santana huffed with an eye roll and turned to the pan on the counter, the burnt attempt at an omelet lying beside the blue Teflon of the skillet. God above, Santana knew Rachel didn't like doing this but normally Rachel got over her massive pride swollen ego that fueled the diva in her tiny body to do this for Leroy but Rachel had never been this grumpy about it. Quite contrary, Rachel seemed downright Santana-esque with her pissy, mean attitude.

Under closer inspection Santana could make out just a bit more than her hatred towards this ritual that attributed to something more clawing under the surface of Rachel's small exterior. An anger that had nothing to do with the omelet at all but, rather, something else. Or perhaps someone else. Santana narrowed her eyes the way she does when she looking for something she can't find and, for Rachel, that was never good. The smaller of the two brunette's plastered the brightest fake smile she could muster across her tired face and reached for the pan as if to try again but Santana stopped her by catching her wrist. Bursts of flittering panic washing over Rachel, her eyes darting around the room to entirely avoid her sister whom by now had leaned much closer and narrowed her eyes further to tiny slits.

"What are you hiding from me Gay-Berry?" Santana felt the twitching of Rachel's muscles even through the girls slim wrist immediately followed by her sister trying to yank her hand away but Santana held firm, "What happened? Did you bejewel some of my shit again because I swear to fucking _god, _I will fucking _ends_ you-"

"No! I got over that a long time ago! I told you, it was only a phase in my adolescence. I've grown up much more since then. Can we please just finish Daddy's breakfast, please?"

"Nope," Santana tapped the inside of Rachel's wrist in thought, pursing her lips slightly, "Does this have to do with the Blondie Barbie starring your newest lady sex fantasies 'cross the street?"

Rachel blushed a deep shade of red and resumed her struggling, "No! Quinn has been nothing short of absolutely charming and perfect and wonderful since we started texting. And I don't…I don't _fantasize _about her Santana! I'm not some horny teenage boy or-or you!"

"Well then," Santana finally let go of Rachel's wrist and leaned against the counter with an air of nonchalance, "if it's not Barbie, who's the one that's got your panties all twisted up?"

Rachel made a face but didn't comment or reply vocally, choosing to shrug instead and reach for the pan. With a heavy sigh she set the skillet back on the burner and poured a bowl of previously beaten eggs onto the heating Teflon, grimacing when it began to sizzle.

"Mini Me. Talk." A light touch of Santana's fingers to the crook of Rachel's elbow was all it took for the singer to succumb to Santana's silent proffered comfort.

"It's Finn," Rachel prodded at the browning edges of the egg with a spatula, perturbed by the eggs cooking and the thoughts of her ex. She sighed loudly and reached over to grab a pinch of shredded cheese she sprinkled atop the egg, "Santana could you hand me the plate of…bacon?" Rachel shuddered, hating herself for doing this but bucking it up for the sake of her Daddy's happiness. She heard her sister scoff and felt herself being pushed aside so that Santana could finish the omelet, lying strips of bacon over the cheese.

"Manboysaurus? Grumpy the Red Face Giant? What did he do now other than impair of the vision of everyone who has to look at his floppy manboobs?"

"Half the things you say to me don't make any sense Tana." Rachel shook her head in amusement and skipped over the fridge to get a Greek yogurt out for her breakfast, her mood suddenly much brighter now that she didn't have to cook.

Santana waved everything Rachel had said away with a flourish of her spatula, "Blah blah is all I hear when you talk and you didn't even answer my question."

"He sent me a text last night. He said he's sorry he overreacted and he wants us to try being friends again." The diva sat at the table and spooned a mouthful of raspberry yogurt into her mouth, humming her satisfaction the moment it washed over her taste buds.

"Yeah okay. Please don't tell me your buying the shit he's feeding you?" Santana slid the finished omelet off the skillet onto the awaiting plate. She garnished it with a leaf or two of oregano and sprinkled an assortment of cheese atop it. She set the plate on the carrying tray and turned to look at Rachel who was playing with her yogurt and donning a little pout on her face.

"What do you mean? What reason would I have not to believe him?"

"Well lets see maybe its because he flipped his fucking lid when you came out to the glee club and he's pining for your virginity like a bloodhound? Or maybe the fact that he refuses to believe your as gay as his stepbrother and that he said he would stop at nothing to get you back? How about when he found out you were dating that one chick, he scared the living shit out of her to make her leave you? Or the time-"

"Okay Tana I get it," Rachel scowled at her yogurt, her apatite long gone, "I won't reply to his text."

"That's all I'm saying. Wanna help me make Papi's smoothie?"

"Only if I can have some."

"I won't tell if you don't."

"I'm a master at the art of silence!" Santana gaped at her stoned faced sister whom, upon noticing Santana's disbelieving look slapped a hand over her chest and emitted a offended scoff.

"I don't like the way your looking at me Santana Berry-Lopez!"

"Whateva. Yous a crazy bitch. Get me the apples and the blueberries out of the fridge."

Rachel rolled her eyes theatrically at Santana's vulgarity but did as she was told anyway.

**Xx Xx**

Quinn's head was pounding like a fucking alarm and her damn alarm clock going off right next to her ear was not helping. Turns out those painkillers that Judy had given Quinn yesterday only lasted for so long before the splitting ache came thundering back through her skull. She let out a slow, loud groan into her pillow as she curled into herself and attempted not to cry. The longer she stayed awake, the stronger the pain became. The only thing she could compare it to was a slow burning fire that grew hotter and hotter as the burning wood accumulated into a pile of coals. Except those burning coals were filling the inside of her cranium and searing into the very marrow of her bone. Light hurt. Sound hurt. Moving hurt. Breathing hurt. Existing hurt.

Her phone was chiming under her pillow that her thundering skull was resting atop of. She ignored it.

Someone was knocking on her closed door. She ignored it.

Her stomach was churning and gurgling with nausea that the intense amount of pain was causing. She couldn't very well ignore that even though she wanted to. Her bathroom was a few feet away from her bed but she didn't think she could make it before she spilled the bile rising in her throat all over. Swallowing the saliva filling her mouth, she fell out of bed and gasped when the cold wooden floor touched her legs laid bare thanks to the boxers she slept in.

The knocking grew louder and more intense. She ignored it.

Her eyes watered as she crawled to her bathroom, dry sobs tearing at her sensitive throat. Every bit of her toned body was trembling and she was fighting so damn hard not to just let go of the contents of her stomach there on the floor then break down and cry. She had felt pain before but nothing could even compare to this. Those pills she took yesterday-she didn't even ask what they were-must have made her high off her ass to mask this pain because _damn_. Another hoarse sob ripped from her by the time she crawled through the doorway of her bathroom. Her fingers clawed at the lid of the toilet to throw it open and she struggled to rise high enough so that her head hovered above the pine smelling water. It didn't even take three seconds before her body reacted and she was shaking as she retched violently. With each heave her body gave to empty itself her head exploded with new bright, sharp jabs of pain that lanced through her whole body. She felt disgusting and she felt frail. This was what her father did to her.

Another bout of nausea rolled through her belly but she had nothing left to give so her body just continued to hack up nothing and tremble above the toilet, her hands clutching the seat with a white knuckled grip.

"Fuck…" She whispered in a shaky voice to nothing and no one, her voice cracking just as tears began spilling down her paler cheeks. Why did her life have to be like this? What had she ever done to deserve such a miserable existence? Fuck why couldn't she just have a happy fucking, laughing, good fucking time like every other fucking teenager her own fucking age? No, Quinn Fabray wasn't like those giggling LOL girls shopping at some mall in Lima. Quinn Fabray was crying her heart out in a bathroom and struggling to flush the toilet because her vision was blurry and she was shaking so terribly. Quinn Fabray was suffering from what was most likely a concussion. Quinn Fabray was exhausted mentally and physically.

"Oh god…Quinnie." Blurry, tear filled eyes lifted to see the silhouette of her mother standing in the doorway of the bathroom with her hands pressed to her mouth and her eyes wide. Quinn raised her trembling hand to wipe her chin clean of bile and used her forearm to wipe the constant tears dripping from her jaw. She tried to stand for her mothers sake but pain and dizziness stopped her and she fell back onto her knees with a choked sob.

"Mommy…make it stop hurting. Please." The blond teen whispered in a broken voice that shattered the mothers heart in Judy. The elder Fabray kneeled beside her daughter and gathered the girl in her arms, rubbing soothing circles along the girls back and placing the lightest kisses on the crown of the girls head. Quinn whimpered with each kiss placed but that didn't deter the girl from trying to melt into her mothers embrace because of the warm home feeling that washed over her when she was held by her caregiver. For once Judy didn't reek of alcohol seeing as it was to early in the day for Judy to be drunk yet and the gentle, loving mother Quinn knew as a girl wasn't diluted with inebriation.

"Oh Quinnie, would you like me to give you-"

"Yes! Please…it hurts so bad." Quinn clawed at the fabric of her mothers silk blouse, tears dripping onto the fabric she was clutching and burring her face in. Judy swallowed the lump of raw emotions constricting her throat and nodded.

"Okay honey, lets get you back in bed and I will go get it for you alright?" Quinn merely whimpered in response, "Let me help you get up sweetheart."

Judy guided her daughters wiry arms around her neck and lifted the light teen up to her feet, keeping her arms around her waist to keep her steady. The two woman stumbled to the bed-Judy actually being smaller than her daughter and a lot less muscular- but the elder Fabray caught their momentum before she let her fragile daughter tumble onto the floor. Slowly the mother lowered her child onto her bed, increments of her heart becoming bruised with each pained whimper Quinn emitted, and swung the girls legs onto the bed as well.

"I'll hurry back honey. Don't get up unless your feeling sick again okay?" Judy pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's temple and brushed the back of her hand against her daughters tear stained cheek. Quinn let her eyes fall shut and barely nodded her understanding.

She listened to her mothers light patter as she exited the room and the soft closing of the door behind the woman. The pain from before was still present but it was less spiteful after she had felt her mother around her and the love that followed it. It had been so long since her mother had actually been that for her; a mother. Judy had always treated Bubbly Britney the same but the older Quinn grew, the more closed off and colder Judy grew towards Quinn. She didn't know why and she never asked but she was glad now that her mother was making an appearance because she really needed her right now.

Quinn's pillow was singing and vibrating again which drew another pained groan from her slack mouth. Eyes still shut she slid her hand beneath her pillow and curled it around her singing phone, thankful that it ended after two rings. She barely cracked her eyes open to peek at the screen flashing a '2 new messages' icon in the center of the screen. The light from the screen hurt her head but she knew the messages were from Rachel and that trumped any pain she may be feeling so she opened them to read them anyway. The first one was a simple '_Good morning Quinn Fabray. I hope your feeling well and that you make sure to eat a balanced breakfast!_' that was so very Rachel in its old school sweetness it made the blond smile. The second one read '_Santana got me up at 5 this morning to kill unfertilized baby chickens for my father to eat because it's his birthday. We are having a party later…if you feel like it, this is me inviting you. Um…I mean, what I meant is you can come over if you'd like.' _and Quinn's smile stretched a little bigger because Rachel wanted her to come over to her fathers birthday party. Even if she couldn't go, especially considering her condition.

_Feeling sick. Can't come. Head is KILLING me._

_Rain check? _

_Q. XoXo_

Quinn make the text curt so she could shut her eyes again and not have to look at that painful light any longer but not curt enough to insult or hurt Rachel. Quinn never wanted to do those things and she didn't understand why. Quinn had literally known Rachel for two days and already she felt this ingrained connection that tethered her to the tiny brunette and made her instantly want to love the girl. She was afraid of it and didn't have a fucking clue how to handle it but it was still there. Something that kept her close to the diva without actually being there and made her want to please the girl in whatever way she could. They weren't even dating-and they wouldn't because Quinn wouldn't let what happened to her last girl happen to Rachel-but Quinn already had the desire to protect and nurture Rachel. Fuck if she knew why.

She clutched her iPhone in her hand and bit into her bottom lip harshly when another wave of pain induced nausea rolled through her. If there was anything left in her stomach it wanted to come up but Quinn wasn't allowing for it. She was stubborn by nature and fierce by choice so with both things combined she was confident she could overcome the powers of her own body's actions. She tilted her head back and growled lowly at herself, the reverberations making her chest tingle and her head hum unpleasantly. This stupid throwing up shit and this stupid head problem was getting on her short nerves.

Her ring tone sounded, reminding her that she needed to change it because Britney had set it as some Nicki Minaj song as a joke because she knew Quinn wasn't much of a fan. Hearing 'You a stupid hoe' every time she got a text was getting on her nerves. Britney and her whole Nicky Minaj, Ke$ha, 3OH!3 obession was getting on her nerves actually. Not to mention her sudden interest in Justin Beiber and One Direction. Listening to their girlish voices floating from Britney's was made Quinn want to first, vomit, then after she was done being sick, laugh. She did neither however.

_Oh Quinn. =( Im sorry your not feeling well._

_Perhaps I can come see you later? I'll_

_bring you some soup and I can kiss _

_you better?_

_xR _

Quinn actually opened her eyes completely to read the text twice over just to make sure the words she were perceiving, were the actual words Rachel had texted. They were.

"Sweet Jesus…" Quinn brought her fingers to her lips and winced slightly because she had bitten into the scabbed over split and opened the wound back up. When she brought her fingers back within her sight they were painted red. Rachel wanted to kiss these lips? Well shit.

_Ah…I dunno. My lips are all gross_

_and I'm all gross and I totally_

_didn't shower last night….which…_

_you definitely didn't need to know. _

…_Fucking word vomit… _

_Q. XoXo_

"Quinnie?" Judy reentered the room with a quiet knock on the door to respect her daughters privacy even if it wasn't necessary. Quinn appreciated the gesture. She slid her phone back under her pillow and tried to prop herself up against her headboard but couldn't manage.

"Mom…" Judy was beside her daughter in an instant, a tall glass of water in one hand and pain killers in the other. Quinn took both and swallowed the pills with difficulty then drank down the whole glass after. She had never liked taking any kind of pills, even Midol. They left a gross taste in her mouth and hurt her throat going down. She didn't normally like taking pills but in this scenario, she was completely okay with it as long as it took away the pounding alarm in her skull.

"Gross." Quinn dropped the empty glass on her bed and sunk back under the covers, slamming her eyes shut and waiting for the pills to take over.

"I know honey but it will be better soon," Judy rested her palm softly against the side of Quinn's head and stroked her golden hair in a loving way that soothed Quinn the way it had as a child, "I'm sorry for what happened…I'm sorry for everything really but I promise someday I'll get it together and make everything good for us okay?"

Hazel eyes peeked out from under the blanket world Quinn had created for herself, looking up at her smiling mother, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Listen," Judy stood from the bed and smoothed the wrinkles out of her blouse, all remnants of the loving mother Quinn knew reverting back into the submissive Judy who was every bit Russell's bitch, "I have to go to work. I'll be home by dinner time but your father isn't going to be home until late tonight. Will you and Britney be alright alone?"

"Your working…you have a job?" Quinn's brows fell low over her eyes, confusion melting her normally icy facial expressions.

"Yes. Isn't that exciting!? Your father said that I could work a small job here! So I've taken a part time job at an art shop here in Lima. It's not much and I'll only be working Sundays through Wednesdays but I'm still thrilled. It's been so long since I've been allowed to paint Quinnie. I don't think since college." Judy let out a long breath and clicked her heels together the way she does when she has finalized something in her mind, "Ah well. I've got to go. I love you. I left a note with B about when you should take another pill and which bottle okay? I love you Quinnie." Judy kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them to Quinn's forehead, smiling sweetly as she did so. Quinn liked her mom when she wasn't drunk and when she was happy like she was now.

"Bye Mamma. Be safe." Judy shot Quinn one last smile before quietly exiting the room and clicking the door shut behind her. Almost as if the universe planned it, Quinn's phone chimed right as Judy had shut the door.

A blanket had already fell around the bright pain emanating in the center of Quinn's cranium, dulling the ache considerably. She let out a pleased sigh and reached under the pillow for her phone. Rachel's name lit up her screen and in turn, because of that, Quinn's dopey smile lit up her face.

_Quinn your lips are NOT gross. If_

_anything they are…I don't think there_

_is an adjective out there that could _

_do your lips justice. Honestly. But if you _

_really don't want me over I think_

_I can live with that I suppose but _

_I'll be sad. I even made you soup!_

_Gross meaty soup I bet you would_

_love! With bacon even! Because_

_Britney said its your favorite and we_

_had leftover from my Daddy's omelet_

_monstrosity. _

_P.S I'm pouting._

_R.x_

Quinn blew out a tuff of air that disturbed the wisp of hair that had been laying over her nose. Bacon soup? That was just to fucking tempting on top of Rachel in person and promised kisses from said person. Judy wasn't going to be home for hours and neither was her father. Maybe, just maybe, she could get away with it?

"Fuck it. I'm doing it," Quinn tapped on her screen to reply then paused, "I'm so fucked if I do this." Yet her fingers were typing the words anyway and hit send before Quinn could scold herself.

_Fine. You win. You can come over._

_B will let you in. I may or may not_

_Be passed the fuck out when you_

_Get here. If I am, wake me up. _

_P.S Five dollars says you wont_

_want to kiss me when you get _

_here! _

Not even a minute passed before Quinn received a reply.

_I hope you have five dollars to loose. _

_See you in a moment. _

_R.x _

A nervous giddy feeling overwhelmed Quinn but she didn't text Rachel back to tell her not to come. She just slunk further under her blankets and closed her eyes, accidentally drifting off and clutching her phone to her chest.

**Xx xX**

"Daddy can I be excused for a moment?" Rachel lifted her head off her Daddy's shoulder to look up into his brown eyes. Santana picked her head up from the foot of the bed to look at Rachel with one of her unreadable expressions that changed into a laughing open mouthed smile when Hiram began tickling her ribs with his foot. The Berry family were a mess of bodies piled on the Berry men's bed so that they could watch movies on the plasma mounted on the wall at the end of the bed. As was tradition, after Leroy ate his special birthday breakfast, the family would lounge on the bed and take turns picking movies to watch until lunch. Then they would go out to some fancy restaurant and eat some fancy lunch. After that, they would go home and play board games or watch more movies and do anything as a family until the Berry men would excuse themselves to pack for their mysterious 2 day vacation. What wasn't normal was one of the kids leaving on a Berry Dad Birthday but it had happened on rare occasions. Such as this one.

"But Mini Me-Dad stop tickling me! I need to talk!" The Latina slapped at her fathers foot until he pulled it back, both of them grinning, "Mini Me it's my turn to pick a movie and I decided to pick one we'll all like! Burlesque! Cher and Aguilera for Dad 1, Dad 2, musical singing shit for you, and hot ladies in lingerie doing sexy dance for me! Win, win!"

Leroy let out a long sigh and reached down to ruffle his daughters hair affectionately, "Mija what did I tell about that mouth of yours?"

"And how do you know I'm not interested in the 'hot ladies in lingerie doing sexy dance' Santana Maria?" Hiram asked in her stern voice though the smile on his completely contradicted it.

"Yeah right Dad," Santana laughed that loud, pretty laugh of hers and lunged to hug Hiram around his shoulders, "Your about as interested in that as I am in penis."

"Which is none." Rachel mumbled through her smile. The Berry's shared a consecutive laugh that warmed the room and the hearts of the occupants in the room. Santana turned against her father to rest her back along his shoulder and reached her legs out so that they were resting in Rachel's lap, a happy sigh falling from her lips. Rachel beamed at her sisters happiness and patting the Latina's calf like she were proud of her sister for showing how happy she was for once.

"So Rach, honey, why did you want to be excused?" Leroy asked as he began climbing over his Latina child using human pillows until he was beside his husband again. The married couple shared a love infused stare and linked their hands, their wedding bands clinking against one another.

"Well you see," Rachel licked her lips nervously and darted her eyes around the room, tapping her fingers against Santana's calf since her hand was still on it, "Quinn-Quinn Fabray, our new neighbor-she is sick and I wanted to check on her and-and…and I made her soup! Gross bacon-y bean soup! Can I take it to her? Please?"

The Berry men stared at their diva child in something akin to awe. The only time Rachel ever willingly made something that wasn't vegan for someone else to eat was for her father or for Santana. She wouldn't even allow Finn to eat any kind of meat when they were dating. This Quinn girl must really mean a lot to Rachel if she were not only allowing her to eat meat but actually making it for her. Leroy looked at Hiram who looked at Leroy. They gave each other a nod. They definitely wanted to see where things were going with this girl.

"Sure honey. Just don't stay to long, we still have a lunch date on." Hiram spoke, pushing his glasses back up his nose with the heel of his hand. Leroy smiled at how cute he still found it that his husband did that.

"Thank you Dad! I won't be more than an hour." Rachel sat on her knees and leaned over to place a kiss on both her father's cheeks. She slipped off the bed and was looking for her shoes when Santana spoke up.

"I'm coming with Mini Me. I'll even carry yo shi-stuff." Santana glanced over at Leroy who gave her a thumbs up for correcting herself. She smiled brightly.

"Oh okay Tana. Help me find my shoes?"

Santana rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed, stretching her arms above her head and humming happily when she felt the vertebrae in her back began to pop.

"Downstairs. By the door. 'Member? _Te amo Papi y Papi. _We'll be back." The girls waved to their fathers before exiting the room and closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone the men just sat on their bed in silence, gripping one another's hand.

"So…"

"We're alone."

"That we are."

"What do you wanna do?"

Hiram turned to give his husband a long, hard look then he slipped his glasses off and set them on his nightstand.

"I have an idea." Leroy smiled because so did he.

"Rach, just knock." Santana prodded her sisters shoulder with her finger, trying to get the diva to budge. They had packed up the soup and some grape juice into a tote bag for Quinn and left the house to traverse the few feet across the street. Since then they had been standing on the Fabray stoop waiting for Rachel to knock but the girl was a nervous wreck. Her eyes were double their normal size and she was chewing on her lip hard enough to draw blood, and wringing her wrists until they had turned red.

"Rachel. What the fuck are you fucking out for?"

"What?"

"Why are you freakin'?"

"I may or may not have told Quinn I was going to kiss her."

Snow it was Santana's eyes that were bugging out, "What!? Seriously!?"

Rachel glanced at Santana briefly before dropping her eyes back to her wrists again, "Yes."

"Wow. Way to go playa. Didn't know you had it in you. You actually gonna do it or are you gonna pussy out?"

"Your so crude Tana," Rachel blushed and licked her raw lip, picking her eyes up to look at the brass knocker centered in the door under the ornate brass plate with the name Fabray engraved in it, "and I'm not…I mean I sort of am 'pussying out' right now. By not knocking."

"Is that all? Pshhh. Problem solved." Santana reached around Rachel and rapped her knuckles against the wood three times. Immediately following Rachel squealed and whirled on her feet to run away but Santana caught her by her tiny shoulders and spun her back around. She struggled up until Britney threw the door open with a curious look on her face. Once she recognized it was Rachel and Santana she grinned and rushed to engulf them both in a hug.

"Hi! What are you doing here!?" Britney pulled back and fixed her beanie that had slipped to far forward on her head when she attacked him.

"Rachel came over to bring Quinn some shit and I'm here to see you." Santana stepped forward to loop her arm through Britney's and pull the girl into the house. Rachel didn't have much choice to follow. With a sigh the smaller brunette stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her.

"Rachie that's so sweet of you to bring Quinnie stuff! She loves when people bring her stuff. Well, I think. No one has before." Britney bounced over to the bottom of the stairs, dragging with Santana with her, and looked over her shoulder to beckon Rachel to follow but the diva was struck by the house. As was Santana. The place was huge. Not just huge, but massive. Rachel didn't think she would ever step foot into such a place until she was rich and famous from her time spent on Broadway. She never imagined she would be crushing hardcore on a girl rich enough to live in a mansion.

"C'mon Rach! San! C'mon! Quinn is upstairs in her room!" Britney tugged on Santana's hand until the Latina came to life and allowed for the blond the continue dragging her up the stairs.

"Mini Me." Rachel blinked at the sound of her sisters voice and finally snapped back to life. She followed after the couple up the winding staircase until the were in a hall that went left and right on one side. In front of them was another staircase that resembled more of a ladder than stairs and led into what looked like a loft. Britney led them towards the ladder-stairs and order them to climb up abet ordered them kindly. Rachel went first and, after struggling up the steeper-than-they-looked-ladder-stairs, pulled herself into the room.

It was a gorgeous room. The entire space was shaped like a triangle; the floors were made of wood, the walls on the left and ride side were made entirely of floor to ceiling glass, and the one wall directly opposite of the ladder-stairs was painted a crème white. Inlaid in the wall was a door that looked like it led to a bathroom. A tall bookshelf packed with books was leaned against the wall near the charcoal black and white day bed was pushed against. In the day bed, somewhere under that pile of silver and black bed blankets, was Quinn. Rachel could see a foot poking out and a few strands of blond hair splayed across one of many pillows clustered at one end of the bed but that was all there was of Quinn showing. Rachel smiled at the adorable sight and walked on quiet feet over to kneel beside Quinn's bed.

"Quinn." Rachel whispered, reaching up to peel back the covers until her favorite blonde came into view. The breath in Rachel's throat caught. Blood stained a wound in the woman's pink lips. A light bruise was forming under one of her closed eyes and a small cut was scabbed over above the girls thin eyebrow. Quinn looked like she had been playing Fight Club for real except she lost. Badly.

"Oh Quinn….who did this to you?" Rachel touched Quinn's brow softly with her thumb, moving it slowly from her cut to the bruise beneath her eye then down to her lip. She took the time to wipe the blood from her wound softly as she could then, without thinking about it, leaned in to barely touch her lips to Quinn's so that she was kissing the wound. Her fathers had always kissed her wounds better. Granted there had always been a band-aid over it but Rachel didn't care. It wasn't that big a deal.

Just as she was about to pull back she felt Quinn's lips respond to her kiss and pushed forward to press their mouths together with just a little more force. Rachel's eyes fluttered shut. Her thumb that had been caressing Quinn's face resuming drawing light patterns across Quinn's smooth cheek, her fingers stretching out to brush Quinn's soft hair. Then, as fast as it had began, the kiss ended.

Rachel didn't pull away but opened her eyes to meet sparkling hazel ones mere inches apart. A little sigh fell from Rachel's lips and she slid her hand all the way into Quinn's hair, raking her fingers through it gently. Warmness filled her belly when Quinn purred in contentment at Rachel's ministrations.

"Hi."

"I brought you soup."

"With bacon."

"Yes. With bacon."

"You're an angel."

"So are you." The girls smiled at one another and blushed before Rachel dropped her forehead onto the pillow beside Quinn's, her fingers still raking through Quinn's hair lightly roaming across her scalp. They moved without any real pattern until Rachel felt something hard and so obviously not suppose to be apart of Quinn's scalp. Her entire body went ridged with fear because the moment her fingers brushed it Quinn gasped in pain and drew away from Rachel. They both looked alarmed.

"What's going on up here?" Santana strolled into Rachel's line of sight with Britney beside her but she didn't bother acknowledging them. Her eyes were fixed on Quinn's.

"Quinn….what was that?"

**And whoop there it is. Leave comments in form of reviews! Please, please! Show de love!**


End file.
